Reading Mending the Knots
by dragonmanb
Summary: This is a reading of Mending the knots by azndrgn. Let's see how the gang handles. Warning and copywrite one first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The author notes: I do not own RWBY. I am writing this as a challenge to myself. I have the permission of Azndrgn to use his story which is awesome. First time doing a reading fanfiction.

Please note I am a High Functioning Autistic. So if there are problems with the social interactions between characters please let me know. I welcome positive comments and feedback. Flamers will be sent to YAOI Fangirl Hell.

* * *

**Bold **text is the story

Regular text is the crew reading the Fanfic.

Teams RWBY and JNPR where standing in front of Headmaster Ozpin and Deputy Goodwitch, in the headmaster's office. Once again the two teams were being reprimanded for being too loud. Ozpin gave them a gentle but firm glare. The room was silent except for the light sound of the gears turning.

Suddenly a blackness so dark one could call it a void. It covered them and just as suddenly it disappeared. The two teams and the two teachers where now in a room that had several large high-quality bean bag chairs, a nice aquarium coffee table, some doors that led to places unknown and a tv larger then Ozpin was tall.

Everyone gathered their weapons ready for a fight. Then the darkness came again and their weapons were gone. Ruby slumped on the ground and was in a half shock and half panic. Out of door came a gentleman with light blue hair, pale skin with a glow to it, a smile with perfect teeth and his nose was on the small size. What threw everybody off was his eyes where there should be pupils all there was white. It also looked like there were wisps of energy coming from the corner of his eyes.

He was wearing a long very dark blue cloak with a hood with a golden symbol of a something as a clasp. (Ruby approved) He had a lighter blue shirt with long sleeves, his pants were grey with golden knee protectors, long light blue socks and leather shoes that looked really comfy.

He was carrying a large tray of drinks and snacks as he motioned everybody to sit and they did. He went around dropping off the drinks and snacks to everybody. He turned to the group.

"Thank you, for being so calm. I go by many names but u may call me Cario. Now why I brought you here because I'm bored and wanted to see how you react to the seeing how another version of you guys go through life with one minor change here and there" said the bluenette

"How can you do this? We do need to leave here so we can get back to Beacon," asked Ozpin.

"One because I am a God and two I stopped time in your universe so no problem," replied Cario

"Bullshit, there is no way you are a god!" Exploded Weiss.

Cario just chuckled. "You want me to prove it" She nodded. "Fine." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Weiss was in one of Jaune's onesies. "Now these cannot be removed till you leave here" Declared Cario.

Weiss looked around then down and screamed. She was trying to get them off but she was having no luck. The everyone but Weiss, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Blake were laughing. If you looked you could see that they were trying really hard not too, except Weiss.

"What's wrong with my onesie, they are really comfy?" asked a confused Jaune.

"Well let's get to the heart of the matter." Started the chuckling god. "You are to read this book about how a different set of you going about your life its set right after you kids joined Beacon. Now question who knows what a multiverse is?"

"A multiverse is a series of universes that are same but can have either major or minor differences. Such as a single person being left-handed instead of right-handed to the world having magic." Responded Jaune. Everybody but the bluenette gave him a weird look. When asked all he said was comics.

"Now here are some ground rules," said Cario and a board appeared with simple drawings that a certain death god with an ice sword would love. On the board, there were 5 rules listed.

1\. Everybody reads out loud. No exceptions.

2\. What you read will appear on the giant tv as a tv show.

3\. If you want to read again you have to wait for everyone to read at least once.

4\. The book has a minor curse what happens to you in the book you feel what happens. No physical wounds will transfer. Example if you stub your toe in the book you will feel it but also if you wake up feeling refreshed and full of energy you will also feel it.

5\. The bibliophile catgirl goes first.

At the last one, Blake glared at the god. Cario had to emit it was a good glare. But he seen better, his mind wandered to a certain dungeon bat.

"I am not a bibliophile and was that a racist mark?" Asked the irate bibliophile catgirl.

A dictionary appeared in Cario's hand. He flipped to pages and read out loud. "Bibliophile, Noun, a person who collects and or has a great love of books. Also, that book series you love so much is half smut which is of decent quality, but the plot is very spotty." toned he bluenette

Everyone from Blakes world was giving her looks and what was worst was she was embarrassed. She thought no one really knew about the series it was low key. Her friends were to give her grief and she heard Goodwich mumble about the next time she sees her reading books out in public she will check it to make sure it's appropriate.

Cario clasped his hands and said out loud. "Now everybody the food and drinks I laid out in front of you came from a different universe that you all loved these things. Some examples Headmaster you have coffee beans so strong it can literally bring back the dead. Ruby and Yang, cookies flavor coffee drinks. Ren some really good tea. Finally, Nora, I give you pancakes from a place called Japan. Now quickly let's get you fed so we can get reading."

Blake still looking embarrassed went up to the book and started reading.

"Mending the Knots?" Asked the irritated catgirl.

"You will see." Replied Cario mysteriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Glynda Goodwitch walked down the streets of Vale, exhausted from another day of her duties as Deputy Headmistress of Beacon. They had just finished initiation, the teams had been formed, paperwork completed, and her personal daily workout done. She should be relaxing, but there were still a couple of problems; she needed to pick up several important items for the Academy, and her back and neck were aching. Glynda hadn't slept properly, not only due to worrying about initiation and the safety of the students but because of the attack at the Dust store the day before and the fact they had a fifteen-year-old student attending Beacon. She almost threw Ozpin out the window when he decided on a whim to have Ruby Rose attend one day prior to the first day at the Academy. She then had to chase down Taiyang for permission, deal with Qrow, have her records from Signal transferred to Beacon, deal with Qrow again, and finally ensure Ruby would have a ticket to board the Bullhead to Beacon even though tickets had been sold out. All of this within the span of five hours! Only Huntresses and Huntsmen, or those in training at the Academies, were allowed on a Bullhead without needing to purchase a ticket, making it harder.**

"Ouch, my neck" Said Glynda as she rubbed her neck and felt exhausted. Everyone looked at her with surprise that she was so violent. Goodwitch cheeks pinked a bit at her thoughts being revealed. Ozpin just sipped his coffee, Cario was right it was strong.

**Finally, her... blessed assets on her chest were also playing a big part of her backache. Add to her natural beauty, she knew she easily attracted attention from both men and woman while she strolled down the streets of Vale, causing necks to turn too fast, creating severe whiplash. Which was why she rarely ventured into Vale. She already had enough from leering students. At least a student knew not to be so obvious, otherwise, they would suffer in combat classes. Civilians would gaze lustfully, and there was nothing she could do about it unless they acted upon their gazes. Being a Huntress as well as Deputy Headmistress meant she had to keep up standards, even if she wanted nothing more than to smite those perverts.**

The Deputy Headmistress light blush went brighter and wider. 'Oh the might Oum' she thought. Then the back pain came into an effect. At the words of how the students would leer at her, the two boys turned their heads slightly away. The girls agreed with the smite the perverts.

"Break the legs of all perverts!" Exclaimed Nora enthusiastically. The rest of the females nodding their heads and throwing up their arms in agreement. The mortal males secretly scooted away.

**She had just finished her last task when the pain struck her back again. Aura was incredibly useful for healing wounds and blocking attacks, helping empower one's attack. But for all the miraculous wonders it brought, it did nothing against sore muscles. Years of Aura research went into why Aura, as mysterious and powerful it was, couldn't help the body recover from such pain. The theory became that as it was not serious, the body didn't recognize the need to use Aura to heal it. A person could flood their body with Aura, and it would relieve the pain for a bit until it stopped or ran out of Aura. Then it came back with a vengeance, a price for trying to ignore it. So the only reason a person did it now would be if they were to find themselves in a life-threatening situation.**

Goodwitch just moaned in pain. She was starting to hate that book.

"Why hasn't anyone tried to figure out why that happens?" Asked a clueless Jaune.

"Not really a high priority to be honest." Replied the Headmaster as he looked at the blonde.

**Not only that, but it was a bodily function that let the body know it was in pain and that the nerves were working. Otherwise, Huntsmen and Huntresses would be hitting the gym every day for heavy workout sessions, use Aura to repair the damage, and keep doing it to get stronger. The slight tearing of muscles and healing to create stronger muscles from exercising was a process that was done naturally, and the body recognized it as something natural, so Aura wouldn't heal it instantaneously. The same logic applied to poor sleeping posture and other sources. As she put her hand on her back to relieve the pain and blamed Qrow and Ozpin for these pains in her mind, she looked up to see a little sign with a light on top of it.**

"Why my uncle Qrow?" Asked Ruby.

"I do not want to talk about it." Said the Deputy.

_**Jaune's Massage Parlor**_

Everybody but Jaune, Ruby, and Nora started to laugh at the name.

"What is wrong with the name sounds like an apt description to me but why is my name on it?"

As someone was going to answer him, Cario cut in. "It will be explained soon."

**Glynda narrowed her eyes at the sign and quickly looked around. She was sure she wasn't in the shadier parts of Vale, but rather in a more modest place where crime wasn't prevalent, though with all the recent Dust robberies, nowhere was crime free. She looked at the sign again and pondered about it. The sign leads to a two-story building that seemed respectable, but she suspected possible underground levels.**

Most of the girls were snickering. Jaune looked confused.

**The reason for her suspicions? Massage parlors were sometimes another code word for underground brothels. Those places were quite well known in Mistral, and yet almost impossible to eliminate due to how many would use and support them, and some of those with power and influence used them to relax. In the major parts of the Kingdoms, Vale and Atlas outlawed these places, but it was a difficult task to enforce those laws. There were still some existing within Vale's shadier districts, but the police were overburdened with other tasks to even attempt to try to find them. They also usually hid themselves pretty well but managed to attract customers daily. Their source of income not only came from the customers but most likely the owners also had other businesses to help cover it. Ultimately, there were other less onerous tasks to care about than finding these houses of ill repute that may or may not exist. But Glynda had never seen one so brazenly held out in a decent part of Vale. It was her duty as a Huntress to put a halt to such a place! Whipping out her crop, she confidently strode into the parlor, opening the door and entering in, ready for anything. She ignored the closed sign, wanting to catch them all by surprise put them in jail before they could even attempt to do anything.**

"WHAT!" The three clueless ones said in sync and stereo. The rest just broke out laughing expect the adults, Ren and Blake. Yang was on the floor laughing. Ruby was hiding in her hood her face the same shade as her cloak. Weiss was snickering lightly behind her hands. Nora said, "Ren is that why you had to drag me out of that one in Mistral?" He just nodded to the orange ball of energy.

**Glynda blinked as she took in the sight she was met with. She found herself in a waiting room quite like a clinic's room where one waited to either see a physician or dentist. The wallpaper was a light teal color, something pleasant to the eyes and tasteful. On the walls were photos to help the patient to relax, along with a magazine cabinet filled with magazines of the latest trends, news, etc. There were even a few comics, such as Pearls Before Swine and Calvin and Hobbes. In a corner was a vase of flowers on a table that added to the decor, along with a few rather comfortable chairs for waiting patients. And of course, in the front of the room was a window and a door next to it. All in all, it certainly wasn't something Glynda expected to see, but she kept her guard up. It could be just a front to trick the authorities from investigating further.**

Everybody looked at the waiting room and was surprised that it looked as nice as it did.

"Really Calvin and Hobbes?" Weiss asked uncertainty. Cario nodded

"Why are you asking?" asked Jaune.

"Why? Those comics are rare and expensive my Father has a hard time finding them.!" Weiss responded irritably.

"Huh, I have the whole collection in first addition and regular. The first editions have never been read and are all signed. The second is the copy that I read." Replied Jaune simply. Weiss's face was going through many shades of color and emotions.

"Why do you have those my father has been looking for even one signed book." She said as it looks like she is getting a headache."

Jaune smiled and said, "Oh my family knows and help the writer get started." What he didn't say was it was he aunt that writes those comics. Weiss's face started to twitch and looking like she wanted to strangle the adorkable blonde.

Cario told Blake to keep reading.

**Suddenly, the door opened up in front of her, and a blond teenage boy walked out of the room, struggling to carry a rather large sign. He saw her and muttered, "Hmmm, I thought I put up the closed sign? Well hold on, let me finish this first."**

"Why am I there and not at beacon?" Asked Juane a bit freaked out.

**Glynda blinked as she watched the boy struggle to carry the sign up to the wall next to the window before realizing he was trying to put it the sign on two nails and mounting tape. She flicked her crop out and used her Semblance to lift the sign out of his hands and mounted it perfectly onto the wall.**

"Your semblance is so useful Glynda." Said Ozpin

**"Thanks for the help!" grinned the boy.**

The teenage girls just giggled at him being his usual adorkable self. Pyrrha, game him a small smile.

**Glynda was about to reply it was no problem when she remembered her original mission. But taking a look at the teenager, she couldn't help but feel that this wasn't what she originally thought it was. The boy's appearance screamed innocent, kind, socially awkward, and even clumsy from what she could observe.**

Yang said out loud. "She got your number down flat."

**'Keep it together, that's what they want you to think,' thought Glynda, shaking her thoughts of such things. Of course, they would employ somebody who looked innocent to man the front. It was the perfect way to push away the police and any prying eyes!**

"But I am innocent." cried Jaune with anime teardrop.

**"So, can I help you?" asked the blond boy.**

**"Ah, yes," coughed Glynda, "I'd like to speak to the manager of this place."**

**"You're looking at him. The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies l... I should stop there."**

Team RWBY looked at the two different Jaunes. "How come that one has common sense." Said Weiss scathingly. Jaune had a small rain cloud over his head but a lightning bolt shot out and hit Weiss in the forehead and made her hair stand up on end. Cario smirked at his work while a bunch of the people laughed at the white themed girl's problem.

**"Wait, you're the owner?"**

**"Yes, is that a problem?"**

**Glynda blinked as she tried to process what she had heard. Jaune was so young! There was no possible way this boy would be in charge of a bordello! She glanced at the sign to see it listed types of massages, prices, and hours. Perhaps this boy really was just opening a massage parlor by the literal sense. Still, she had to make sure of it.**

Every mortal was blinking on hearing that. Jaune was shaking his now wet hair, Thinking 'Why would it not just be a massage parlor?'

**"Are you open?" asked Glynda before she winced once more, her back flaring up.**

Once more the stern women groaned in pain. She is starting to hate that book.

**"Technically no, I just finished unpacking and preparing everything. The grand opening was supposed to be tomorrow," replied Jaune.**

**Glynda had the decency to blush a little as she remembered she had just barged in here when the sign on the door had said closed.**

The real one blushed too. She could not believe her other self could make such a faux pau.

**"Is your back affecting you?' asked Jaune, "I saw you wince a little. Do you need a massage?"**

The girls were now looking at Jaune inquisitively.

**Glynda thought about it and glanced at the prices. The prices were reasonable, but she had her suspicions, still. Then again, there was nothing to lose in accepting the offer, as it would allow her to look further inside, and if there wasn't anything suspicious she could just leave. She glanced at her Scroll to see it was barely ten.**

**"I'll take the 30-minute basic message, focused on the back and neck with the oil."**

**Jaune led her to the changing room, told her to take a quick shower before coming out, and to wrap herself in a towel. As this happened, Glynda's eyes were darting everywhere, trying to spot anything remotely suspicious. She saw his certification as a masseur on the wall, but at first glance, it appears legitimate, but those could be faked. She would need to take a closer look, but it would pass, for now.**

**Glynda found herself in the changing room, placed her clothes on the complimentary hangar before she began to wrap the towel around her naked body. She quickly looked around the changing room but didn't see anything suspicious at all. Perhaps talking with Jaune would get him to loosen his tongue and let something slip.**

Glynda was first embarrassed than angry that the tv would show her body. She glared at the men in the room who were looking a way then she threw the metal tray at the tv to try to break it. It flew in a perfect ark and bounced off a barrier in front of the tv.

**Glynda had to admit, the shower was nice and clean and it felt good to rinse up after a long day. She exited the room, clothes in hand, to see Jaune already waiting. She smirked as she saw him blush a little before regaining a professional look and guided her into another room. During their walk, she had spied a few more rooms and stairs leading up to the second floor, but none leading down.**

"Goodwitch." Said the silver hair coffee addict. "We do not tease underage men. He is not a hunter in training so he is a civilian and won't be an adult till he is 18. The blonde had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

**"Go ahead and lie on the bed face down," said Jaune, gesturing as the massage bed, "And go ahead and put your clothes on the clothes rack.**

**Glynda glanced around, still finding nothing suspicious, thought tastefully designed. She hung her clothes before approaching the bed. It was a finely crafted massage bed with a hole for the head to put in, and not usually used but she decided it would be fine, she got on the bed and placed her head down into the hole. Her whole body was ready for anything, though, in case this was a trap.**

"Paranoid much?" Chuckled the bluenette.

**"Would you like some music before I start the session?" asked Jaune.**

**"I'm fine, thank you," replied Glynda, "I'd rather be able to talk to you while doing this."**

**Jaune nodded before warming up his hand, asking if there was any preference or if she was allergic to anything in the massage oil, as he had a generic scentless brand. Glynda replied with a no to both questions and prepared herself. Jaune unfolded her towel with professional care, placing another towel over her rear end and elevating her legs slightly with a push of a button on the massage table. Glynda was glad Jaune couldn't see her face as she blushed lightly once more, as this would be the first time she was practically naked in front of someone, a young boy no less!**

The young girls blushed and giggled at her discomfort.

Yang started to speak, "Wait if that was the first time she was naked in front of someone, would that not mean-" an Asian looking fan slapped her on the head. The strict teacher was thankful for the fan. She did not want to have that conversation with anyone.

**"If you feel any discomfort, inform me immediately," said Jaune as he put some massage oil on his hands, "I will be starting now."**

**Glynda felt Jaune slowly spreading the oil on her back and neck, feeling the warmth spread all over her. This would be the perfect chance to interrogate him without arousing suspicion!**

Glynda sighed as she felt the warmth spread over her real body.

**"Tell me, how old are you Jaune?"**

**"Seventeen."**

**"And you already have a license to do this? You're quite young to have one already."**

**"I got it early on in life. Having seven sisters, several of them Huntresses, who wanted messages from me helped me learn fast," chuckled Jaune, "My family always said I had magical hands."**

**"I see.. I Ahhhh~"**

**Glynda didn't get to ask her next question as Jaune began pressing down with the palms of his hands.**

Then, feeling of Jaune's hand was felt on her back appeared.

**"You have quite a bit of muscle knots and tension here," commented Jaune as he moved his hands in a circular motion.**

**Glynda didn't really hear it as she felt a brief amount of pain before the mind-numbing sensation of pleasure kicked in. She felt him kneading her back, relieving the tight spots that had been bothering her for a week. Still, she needed to press on.**

The real world Goodwitch starting to feel like the knots unwind and it made her feel good. She was trying to keep her mouth shut so far so good.

**"Do you (ahh~ that's good) work here alone? (Oh Oum that feels good.)"**

She started to moan in relief. She was getting embarrassed by this but the feelings would not stop.

**"Yeah, it's just me. I live on the second floor."**

**Glynda was about to continue her questioning when Jaune started to use his thumbs and press in.**

**"Mmmmm~" moaned Glynda.**

The sounds she started making was making Jaune feel uncomfortable along with the rest of the group.

**'I can always ask him more questions later,' though Glynda as her mind floated away.**

At this point, the strictest teacher was off in la la land. The girls were giggling at her responses to all the noises she made and was really thinking if he was that good.

**"...tch."**

**"...odwitch."**

**"Miss Goodwitch!"**

Glynda had felt all that her other felt and fell asleep as well. She was relaxed.

**Glynda snapped her eyes open when she heard her name and immediately lifted herself up. She looked around her before remembering where she was at, what she had been doing, and most importantly, what she wasn't wearing. She quickly grabbed her towel to cover herself, her face reddened, but the embarrassment lessened when she saw Jaune had the decency to wear blindfold before he woke her up.**

"Hey, I can't see." Exclaimed Jaune. Goodwitch was glad when she looked towards the other males in the room where looking away.

**"Sorry about that," apologized Glynda, glad to see Jaune was wearing a blindfold, "Why are you wearing a blindfold?"**

She was too, she did not want to think about male students seeing her naked.

**"No worries," said Jaune with a thumbs up, "And the reason for this? Let's just say I've gotten enough experience to use this after I'm done massaging someone and then trying to wake them up. Just get dressed. I'll be waiting outside in the front office for you and give you the receipt there."**

Jaune hummed in agreement not that many people heard him. The red hair maiden did. She looked curiously at him.

**He quickly left, but not before bumping into the wall for a second, allowing Glynda to disrobe in private and quickly put her regular clothes back on before exiting the room. As she quietly observed everywhere and even got a closer look at the certificate, but everything seemed to be in order. This really was just a massage parlor. She sighed as she took out her Scroll before almost jumping in surprise. She had received the massage at around ten, and it was already past midnight! She noticed that something else about her body.**

Goodwitch noticed something off with Jaune. Then she realized if she felt what he was doing when he would feel her body. That made her very embarrassed but she was able to hide it thanks to everything that was happening.

**She…**

**Felt…**

**Wonderful!**

She nodded to everyone in response to their inquisitive looks.

**There were no more aches and pains from all the cumbersome tasks! She quickly turned her back, stretching her muscles and feeling none of those sores that had restricted her earlier!**

**"He really does have magic hands," muttered Glynda, already typing in her scroll to remember this place. She suspected Professor Peach could also use a place like this to relax.**

**Glynda reached the front office where Jaune was waiting when her stomach growled. She groaned as she remembered she hadn't eaten yet, and now it was so late that no restaurants besides the old shopkeeper's food would be open, and she didn't feel like eating noodles.**

Team RWBY remembers A Simple Wok. Blake was thinking of the Tuna bowl.

**'Looks like it's microwave dinner tonight,' sighed Glynda in her mind before a wonderful smell reached her nose.**

**"Here, I thought you might not have eaten, so I whipped up a little something for you," offered Jaune, "It's not much."**

The girls gave him a look like 'really you can cook'.

**Not much? Glynda could barely hold her saliva at what she deemed heavenly food. Not to say that the cafeteria food was so horrible that it was inedible. It was just that the cooks there weren't passionate, and most of the food was subpar. The bread was usually hard enough that it could be used as a weapon, for Oum's sake. All the ingredients they could have and the students ended up eating fast food or simple things that were difficult to mess up, like rice. It was sad to see more and more**

The two teams remembered the food fight, they were smiling about it. As if sensing what they were thinking about Goodwitch gave them a firm glare.

**Ozpin and the others had tried to petition the council for better cooks in the budget, but they refused, saying it wasn't needed. Glynda growled at that thought, as most of the people in the council were rather greedy people who liked to stuff their pockets. Giving the growing Huntsmen and Huntresses a proper diet was crucial, but as usual, they were ignored. The other alternative was to sacrifice the coffee budget, which none of the staff were willing to part with.**

The teachers were grumbling about tight pocket politicians.

**Glynda quickly took the plate, thanking Jaune for the food before digging in. Jaune had made a simple Shepherd's Pie, but as soon as she took a bite, her taste buds ascended to the heavens above. She brought herself back down to Remnant before deciding this would be a great time to ask a few questions without arousing suspicion. Before she could ask, Jaune was already firing his question.**

She looked at the blonde hair boy and asked can you do this and the massages like that one can. Jaune scratched the back of his head and nodded his head embarrassingly.

**"So why were you looking all around my place? Did I do something wrong? Are you a Huntress?"**

**'So he did notice,' thought Glynda, 'He's sharper than he looks.'**

Ozpin has noticed he does downplay his skills somewhat.

**"Yes, I am a Huntress." Glynda replied before asking "I was wondering why a young man like you opened his own shop in Vale? Where did you come from?"**

**"Well, I came out to Vale for... other reasons. When they failed...," Jaune stopped at this, taking a deep breath. Glynda saw his eyes water slightly, making her feel guilty.**

Then they got why he had opened the shop he did not get into beacon Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora came and gave the blonde a hug. Nore went and booped him on his nose and said, "Fearless leader."

**"You don't have to say it," said Glynda quickly, "I'm sorry if I offended you."**

**"It's okay. I just prefer to avoid that topic."**

**"Understandable. I should be going anyways. The last Bullhead departs soon, and I don't want to miss it."**

**Jaune smiled before handing her the bill for the treatment. Glynda glanced at it, making sure that everything was correct. It came out to a total of 45 Lien, a reasonable price. Instead of paying that amount, she gave Jaune 100 Lien instead, refusing the change Jaune quickly grabbed out.**

"You can be nice?" the students asked shocked.

**"It was rude of me to just barge in when you were closed, and not only that, you let me sleep in past the time and even fed me. I cannot pay you for just the massage," said Glynda firmly.**

**"Thank you," said Jaune after Glynda convinced him to keep the Lien, "Then perhaps as my first customer, you could... give me some advice on whatever I can improve on?"**

Jaune nodded sounded like a good idea.

**Glynda pondered about it before deciding she could do that. She could confirm that the boy really was just an innocent soul that just wanted to help others.**

**"I have multiple rooms set up as I didn't want to finish and make the patient wake up when it's done. I don't know why, but every time I've finished massaging someone, especially my sisters, they end up falling asleep. So I was considering once I finish with a patient, I just move to the next one while letting the first patient get a good sleep for at least... half an hour? I let you sleep longer since it seemed like you really needed it."**

**"An hour would be better. And your idea is sound, just make sure you don't overbook yourself. You have an appointment system, correct?"**

**Jaune nodded before explaining that he already had someone help him set up with all the paperwork and other mind-boggling things, even creating a website for others to reserve online. Glynda made sure to take note of that website, already planning to reserve a 90-minute massage and planning to see if he had more options. They talked for a bit before Glynda really had to go, otherwise, she'd miss the Bullhead.**

The group wondered who was helping the blonde.

**"One last advice," smiled Glynda, "Change the name of your place. The reason I thought this place was suspicious was that I thought it was a den of vice."**

**"A den of what?" asked Jaune, completely confused.**

Jaune just sighed as some of the girls giggled.

**"A house of assignation. Cathouse. Bowdy house?"**

**"Still not ringing a bell."**

**Glynda sighed before going for the more direct word, "A whore house."**

**Jaune turned crimson at this before begging Glynda to why she thought of that.**

**"You have your sign as Jaune's Massage Parlor. Massage Parlor used to be a keyword for those type of places."**

**"I didn't know! No wonder people were giving me weird looks! I thought my sign just literally meant a place for massages!"**

"I did not know that was the case. Give me a break." sighed a downtrodden Blonde

**Glynda chuckled before volunteering to help Jaune take down the sign. Luckily, Jaune had yet to have his windows painted with words, so the damage wasn't too bad.**

**"Thanks for being my first customer," said Jaune as he began to close up the shop.**

**"I'll be sure to spread the word about your workplace. I enjoyed the massage, and I'll definitely come back here when I need another one," said Glynda as she said her goodbyes and left.**

The students were still shocked to see her being nice.

**"You were out quite late."**

**Glynda turned around to see Ozpin walking towards her with his trusty cane. Glynda had arrived at Beacon and had been heading towards her room when Ozpin called to her.**

**"Did something happen in Vale again? I didn't see or hear any reports about any crime that would cause you to be this late."**

Glynda remembers how hectic that time was. She was thankful that another crime did not happen.

**"No, I decided to get a massage to get rid of the kinks in my backs. Ones that I can blame you for it" glared Glynda.**

She was glaring at him. "The amount of pain I get because of you," she growled at him remembering all the years she has to put up with it.

**"Ah. Still a bit angry about me enrolling Miss Rose?"**

"What?" Asked a confused Ruby.

**"You enrolled her the day before initiation! I had to grab the paperwork and permission slips for you while dealing with Qrow on the Scroll and in person!" huffed Glynda angrily.**

She did not like dealing with Qrow.

**"And I apologize, but I thought it was necessary. Especially if what I suspect is true, our enemies have seen the silver eyed girl. Best to have her enrolled here where she can be safe. Not to mention she's certainly qualified for it."**

"What is special about Silver eyes and why would I be in danger?" Asked Ruby

"When we get back I will call Qrow and your father and we will talk about this like adults and in private." Replied the Headmaster. The rest of the students were looking at her inquisitive.

**Glynda sighed before deciding to let it go for now. She still wouldn't forget about this, though. And she had to admit, Ruby Rose certainly was skilled from what she saw on initiation. Enough to become the leader, even though she was a whole two years younger than her classmates. Though she suspected Ozpin made Ruby leader because he couldn't resist the pun when the team name came out to be RWBY. Though she doubted it was the primary reason for such a thing. Most likely 40% the reason why, though.**

He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

**"How was your massage?" asked Ozpin, trying to change the subject now. He didn't want to be in the dog house, so to speak. He and other staff had annoyed Glynda enough that she actually constructed one and forced them in there to live for about a week.**

Ozpin shuddered at the memory of the week. She also put him on reduced caffeinated coffee. Where she ever found it he would not know. He tried finding and destroying it for the greater good. He never did find the source.

**Glynda blushed slightly and coughed to clear her throat, "It was excellent. I think I'll be able to sleep easily tonight with no pain."**

The real Glynda blushed as well and can't wait to sleep so she could also enjoy it.

**"He's that good? Perhaps the rest of the staff should give him a try. Port's been saying his right arm hasn't been feeling right lately, Oobleck looks like he could use some time off to relax, and Peach has been saying her leg muscles keeps cramping too much. What's the place called, who's the owner?"**

**"It doesn't have a name yet, as the owner had to change it after I pointed out an error. And the owner/masseur is Jaune Arc. A young boy who I can't imagine managed to open a business alone. I do hope he didn't get a loan from one of those shady dealers."**

**"Hmm Jaune Arc, you say?" asked Ozpin with an eyebrow raised.**

"How do you do one eyebrow like that Headmaster?" asked Ruby. He smiled and replied, "Practice."

**"Yes, why?"**

**"Oh, nothing. Just curious."**

**Glynda stared at Ozpin before dismissing it, saying she would be heading to bed. Though it didn't leave her mind that Ozpin knew something about Jaune. She decided to find out later. Right now, sleeping without any pains called to her.**

**Jaune Arc sighed a breath of relief. His first customer had gone well, and he hadn't even officially opened! Though granted, he'd have to change the name of the place. No wonder his web designer had put off writing the official name on the website. He sighed as he looked at the certificate he had posted on the wall. While it was true that was good at massages and even got a certification back at his home village, it was only valid at his home. He knew the more advanced massaging techniques thanks to countless hours of research on massaging techniques just to improve on it so he could help his sisters. Unfortunately, because of this, he had no time to train himself, and his parents were too busy to train him. It wasn't that they didn't love him, but raising 8 children was certainly a hassle. Not to mention, household chores were usually given to him to do as he excelled in it. Heck, he was even the accountant for the family for the while until they finally learned to balance their own budget.**

Everybody was looking at him with a mix of shock and disbelief. Jaune remembers all the hours of training, housework, and budgeting.

"Can you do all that in real life Juane?" Asked an awed Ruby. Weiss huffed in a way that everybody and their dog can understand.

**After Jaune had arrived in Vale just to find out he wasn't going to be able to fulfill his wish to become a Huntsman, he didn't want to go back home. The letter of rejection was still in his apartment, unable to get past his guilt. His parents didn't believe he could make it out here and told him they would always welcome him back home. That was a heartbreaker for Jaune, so instead, he opened this shop. **

At hearing this Ruby and Pyrrha went back to hugging him. They could tell that this could have been him and it was wearing him down. They saw that with his reaction the same happened in their world.

**Then, he contacted the man who told him that the forged transcripts would surely get him into the school and had him forge a certificate for becoming a masseur. Trying to get one officially recognized in the kingdom would force him to take a few classes for several months, something he didn't have time or money for. Seeing as how the man failed his first forgery, he agreed to make this one without charging any Lien. He was also the one that was helping him design the web page. After that, he managed to get a loan from a guy with a beard and a red tie, with a lot of men wearing the same style black suit. He knew it would've -been hard to even get the loan from a regular bank, though he wasn't sure why this man was so willing to do so. All he knew was his forger put in a good word for him.**

"What, your transcripts were forgeries?" Screeched an angry Weiss. Just as she was about to start ranting more. Ozpin stared at Weiss and told her to calm down and shut up. Everybody was shocked that he would say that. He was usually much calmer and elegant than that. "It will most likely be revealed later."

"If that person he got the loan from who I think it is then Vomit-boy now owes money to an info broker and most likely the mafia." Said Yang

**Speaking of the forger…**

The group became interested.

**Jaune felt his Scroll vibrate before picking it up to see he was calling him.**

**"Blondie! How goes your business? Have you thought of another name for the shop? Please tell me you did."**

"Hey does that voice sound familiar?" Asked Ruby

**"Yes, Roman, I'm changing the name. Why didn't you tell me that a massage parlor was another word for a bordello!?"**

"Roman!" Exploded team RWBY. They were looking at the Blonde. "I did not know he was a criminal." said the Arc.

**"I thought you knew! And I thought you were actually going to bring high-class ladies instead of being an actual masseur! Would have been a great cover, especially with your innocent look! I would've hooked you up with some ladies, and for those who want it, Faunus girls!"**

He was getting a glare from Pyrrha and Blake. Pyrrha cause of the crush she had on the adorkable blonde. With Blake, her problems were the Faunus commit.

"I would not run one and I have no problems with Faunus." He could see him digging his grave but he had an idea that might save him. He went up to Blake to whispered into her ear. "I know you're a Faunus and I don't care. Bows do not twitch." She noticed that everybody was watching so she nodded. Then sent a message to Pyrrha in the women language that she was not interested in him.

**"If I knew, I wouldn't have even thought of that name!"**

**"Alright, alright, sheesh, calm down. Anyways, I've got you a full booking for tomorrow!"**

**"How? I'm just opening!"**

**"Junior, the guy you took the loan from, has some people that are in need of your talent. He also needs one himself, apparently. Something about a blonde female wrecking his bar a few days ago."**

"Oops," Said Yang.

"That is what you were doing when you ditched me in Vale." Accused Ruby. Yang just shrugged.

**"Really? Oh crap, I'm panicking! What if I'm not good enough? What if he decides to call my loan back because of that! I.. I! I can't breathe!"**

**"BLONDIE! Calm down, boy! From what I've seen the way you gave Neo her massage to show your skills, I'd say you'll be fine. It was from that performance that I was willing to make that certificate for you! I even got your name inside the national masseur index, so everything seems legit!"**

"While he is a criminal he does have skill those national databases have very tight security." Said Ozpin

**"I thought you did it because your first one where you said it was a guarantee into Beacon failed?"**

**"...Must you remind me of that? I told you, I'm sorry! I don't know how or why it even got rejected! I've done it to a couple of students before!"**

"Not telling till it reveals why." Comminuted the silverette.

**"Yeah, sorry for bringing it up. Actually, I just had my first customer, though she thought this place was a whorehouse and wanted to shut it down. I think she was a Huntress, from the way she kept examining everything."**

**"Geez, not even opening and you're already getting in trouble," chuckled Roman, "Did she do anything?"**

**"Luckily, no. She gave me some good advice, though, and promised to spread the word of my place."**

**So, what's the official name of your place going to be? I'm just one click away from creating your website."**

**"Hmm... I got it! I'm going to call it-"**

"Well everybody why don't we stretch and you guys talk. I will get more snacks." Said the god. Walking into what people think is the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Yes there are some grammar problems I do use the basic version of Grammarly. Thank you to the people who read and who reviewed. I know their not acting like they do in cannon. Cario is my DnD/Pathfinder Character. I make several references to several of my favorite fanfictions. Also I looking for someone to beta. This reading fanfic is different it will be telling a story.

Stratos263: I agree with you.

AscendedHumanity: I could not find a reading of the fanfic so I said I will do one with the goal of doing 1 chapter a week. Till it's caught up.

Guest: Thank you. I will see what I can do about breaking up large paragraphs. The ones in bold I will not touch. I have never really looked at people's faces when talking with them so their reactions are a bit of a mystery.

Mangaelf1997: Thank you. I am working on it but i am weaving a full story in reading part.

Jack oh lantern: Thank you. Your wait is over.

Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter. I hope everyone can get my refrances to other fanfacs and books.

* * *

Blake got up from the book and went to one of the empty beanbags and sat down in it. The other members of Team RWBY were glaring at Jaune because other him were involved with Roman and Junior. As much trouble Roman gave the team they were frustrated and was able to direct the anger at Juane.

Jaune with his hands up. "Other me. Remember he did not get into Beacon." Said the blonde, hoping that he would not get pounded. Ren was enjoying his tea it was a smoky green tea that did not have the taste of liquid smoke added to it. Nora was eating the pancakes like well their pancakes. Pyrrha how ever was sending stay away vibes to Wies, Ruby and Yang. She had declared the blonde has her and will protect him from harm. Not that he knew of course.

Glynda was almost a pile of goo. The massage her book self had gotten rid of a lot of her problems she was experiencing. A few spots were missed but she did not remember a time her back felt that good. Ozpin liked the coffee that he was drinking. 'As soon as the gentlemen comes back in, he was gonna ask to see the fact that this coffee can bring back the dead.' Ozpin thought with a chuckle.

Cario came back with a black pizza box that had the words Dominos on it.

"Why is a pizza company named after a game?" Asked Wiess with a bit of an attitude.

"Why does your family name sound like a body function?" Shot back Cario. "It's a medium pan pizza with garlic parmesan sauce with bacon and buffalo sauce, to anyone who was wondering."

Ozpin spoke up, "When you said that this coffee can bring back the dead do you have proof?"

Cario smiled, chuckled slightly evilly and replied, "Yes I can show you an instance of it happening, but be warned you will see a creature so evil that the Grimm will never attack it."

All the mortals were thinking about what kind of being. Some kind of noneuclidean horror or something from a deep abyss or something with too many tentacles they did not know what kind it would be. Cario just snapped his fingers and the tv showed a scene.

It was a morgue and in it was three people and one of them was dead. The dead was a male older looked like some noble from a bygone age. The other two was alive one looked like a medical examiner if they wore robes and weird cloths.

The last guy was a bit on the small side. He had some mussels from what they could tell like he had played a sport in school. He had raven black hair that looked perpetually a mess. Emerald eyes that have gem-like quality and had white gold framed glasses. Weirdly he had a faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was wearing a business suit it was simple but had taste full accessories, like a gold chain that probably went to a watch, jeweled cuff links, few coat of arms pin on his collar and a tie with a bunch of weird white creatures. They were dogs and the only way you can tell that was the tail had wave around them. The dogs had glasses on.

He was sipping some coffee from a cup that he got it from a thermos. The green eye man suddenly looked up and smiled at them as if he knew they were watching. That freaked them out.

As the man in the suit with his cup of coffee went up to the corpse. The mortain had said that he did confirm the man was did and took a stick out and pointed it at the dead guy . Who was pale as a corpse. A colored light shot out and hit the dead man. Then, above the dead man was a reading that showed all vitals are flat. The scarred man nodded and went closer. As he was right next to the corpse it suddenly shot up gasped a breath of fresh air. The floating fitals started going off indicated that the guy was now alive. The man with the coffee looked down at it then the gentleman who was know coffing. The man with glasses was now smiling evilly and it sent chills down the backs of everybody.

"Mr. Nott you should have know that death would not let you escape me." Said the man now sipping coffee.

Nott looked at him and started to go corpse pale again. The black haired man looked at Nott and continued.

"Now we will be going back 25 more years, so we have 35 years of paperwork to go through for you Audit. Mr. Edgar Nott you know never to try to escape an Auditor. I screwed over a lot of people to this title and I will not be cheated. Come let's get back to work"

"Dementors take your soul Harry Potter." Screamed Nott

Harry looked at him with a grin. "For the record, I am a proper Auditor and bureaucrat. Everyone knows we don't have souls." He said with a serous smile. He grabbed Nott and slowly started to drag me into the hallway. Nott was fighting seriously to escape, but it was fruitless action.

The two adults shuddered at what happened on the screen. The kids looked confused why the the they were looking like it was something pure evil.

"Why would he not have a soul?" asked an innocent Ruby.

"You see Miss Rose, an Auditor gives up their soul to be taken seriously by the paperwork gods or has no soul to begin with." Said Cario the resident god.

"Are you serious?" question Weiss she remembered all the times her father complained about paperwork and mumbly about souls paperwork demon. She thought he was out of his mind, he had been drinking.

From the tv said, "No Sirius was my godfather." they turned around saw Harry smile and snap his fingers, the tv went off.

Yang laughed at the pun and said, "I thought that was punny." Her teammates groaned. 'God damn it, Yang.' thought Ruby

"That was unBEARable Yang." said a smirking Jaune. "You need to get some better Koalaty jokes." He continuity. The room went quiet and looked at the blonde.

"That were some good puns." Said a chuckling Ruby. Yang looked crushed as freaking Jaune did better puns then her. She vowed revenge.

Rose asked another question, "How was that coffee able to bring back the dead?"

Cario responded with, "He got the beans in the land of the dead when he was filing paperwork to get his mother and father revived."

Their were a bunch of shocked looks looked from everybody. Ruby looked hopeful and asked if their really paperwork to break back the dead.

Cario responded with, "Ruby there's paperwork for everything and yes I could get you the papers to bring back your mom. The stacks of paperwork would be twice as tall as Ozpin and you would have to fill them out in Quintuple. One of the copies have to be filled out in a dead language and your have to wait ten years laterally based on your souls age."

The group was shocked at the amount of paperwork. The kids thought that homework was bad. Ozpin and Goodwitch were near comatose at the thought of the amount of the paperwork. They were snapped back at to focus by the words. "In your own blood." He finished speaking.

Ruby went pale at the thought of all the blood she would lose to try to get her mom. Everybody could see her trying to go through the thought process to see if she could do it. Cario having seen so many universe of her without her mom and a few with and knowing what is like not to have a mom decided to help her.

"Ruby" Cario said calmly. "I might be able to help reduce it, but it would involve me calling in a few favors or owing some favors. It is not for free I would claim you as my campion. No it's nothing sexual like that what happens is you get a blessing from me. What it is i can either choose or make so whatever it is best suited to you. You live your live like normal i make call on you to do a quest in your world.

You life your life how you see fit. Have a family, be a teacher or a baker, it does not matter. It's when you die three things happen a constellation will be formed in the night sky based off you and a great deed you do.

The second and third are connected your soul will be split into two but they are perfect clones of each other and no harm is done to your soul. One goes to the afterlife and the other one comes to me to serve me. Like a vassal or agent. You basically become a demi-deity, but forever be tied to me."

"So let me get this straight I agree with you. Then you do you thing. You bless me and when I die I will be in two places. One in the afterlife and the other being your right hand or something like that?" asked a confused Ruby. He just nodded.

"I will let you think about it. Let's get to reading I think Yang will read next." Said Cario. She shrugged, got up and started to read.

'Who owes me favors and who can I call in to help out with getting Summer Rose back? I will think about it for a bit.' Thought the god.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Jaune woke up the next morning in his one blue Pumpkin Pete onesies. The blond stretched out his limbs, cracking a few bones, the sound made him wince before he got out of his rather small bed and walked to his kitchen to whip up some breakfast. He looked out the window to see the sun rising as he grabbed a skillet and two eggs from the refrigerator. Taking a peek at his Scroll, he saw it was roughly 8 in the morning. His official opening would be in an hour, lunchtime would be from one to one thirty in the afternoon, which would also count as his break, and closing would be around 6:30. For the next 2 weeks, he would open 7 days a week until he could figure out which day would have the least customer so he could close on that day to rest.**

"Hey no matter what you say I will think that they are comfortable. Weiss I don't see you complaining while wearing it." At everybody who is looking at his onesies like it was stupid.

"I can't take it off. I have tried to rip and tear it off!" said an angry Weiss. "Worst of all its in an ugly color where could they found such an green."

Cario snickered a reply, "The colors name is Kelly."

**"Today's the day," muttered Jaune to himself as he put some bread in the toaster, "The start of my own life. The day I- oh crap!"**

**As he had turned around, he slipped on the floor and landed on his butt, letting go of the egg in his hand. It flew up into the air before landing right on his head, breaking open upon impact.**

"That is weird I can feel that egg on my head." Said the blonde klutz.

**"Anddd I need a shower," sighed Jaune as he stood up, quickly cracking another egg into the skillet and preparing his breakfast before heading into the shower to get rid of the egg yolk.**

**40 minutes later, Jaune was wearing a blue salon uniform with blue jeans and he was ready for business. He had already eaten and made a quick check around the workplace to make sure there was nothing wrong. He took a look at his Scroll and checked that his new web page was working. He smiled as he noticed his new place's name.**

_**Elysium Oasis.**_

"Ooh, That is a good name." Said Nora. The girls nodded in agreement.

**He had to admit, Roman had a nice sense of style for the name. The new sign would be coming in soon, and some other workers would be putting the words on the windows, too. As the bell tolled at nine, the doors opened and roughly twelve people streamed in at once.**

**"We have an appointment," grunted the leader.**

**"Yes, Junior and party for all day, correct?" asked Jaune nervously, though fully admiring Junior's beard, wishing he could grow one like it.**

The girls looked at him with confusion. He replied to their looks. "Family tradition."

**"Yeah, that's us. Roman said you did some good massages. I have a damn crick in the neck thanks to this blonde girl's punch to the face. The twins, Melanie and Miltia, my nieces, got their butts kicked, especially Melanie as she got a nasty kick in the face. My best DJ man overstretched his back from being thrown through some windows. And the others... well they were useless."**

The kids looked at Yang. "What, he was being uncooperative and perverted." Complained Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long, the trouble you caused there had me up talking with your father, the cops and Qrow. We were talking about if you were to go to prison. You attacked civilians, yes they were criminals but they were still civilians. Besides Junior and the twins, the others had no aura." Said Ozpin. Yang looked ashamed. He consulted. "For it not going on your public record. You are banned from there for life. The cost for repairs once done will be taken from your mission earnings till paid back in full. Finally you will be going to anger management classes." Yangs looks went shock to understanding, to outraged and last upset.

"I do not have anger issues!" Yelled Yang. Suddenly Yang felt something slapped the back of her head. It was enough to knock her out of her train of thought. She looked around to what slapped her.

"What hit me?" she asked.

Cario responded, "Slap Fairy" 'Maybe there's a fairy that can help with the paperwork and speeding up the process. I would hate to ask them for a favor cause you can never trust the Fae of either courts.' Thought Cario thinking of people and beings that can help the paperwork issue.

"Sure," said Yang sarcastically.

**The other men cried at their bosses heartless statement, but couldn't disagree with him. The twins gave Jaune a flirty smile as he blushed when he looked at them. The DJ groaned as he put his hand on his back. Junior himself was rubbing his neck as he recalled that last punch. It had knocked him flat out in the streets, and it had taken the twins to drag him back in.**

Pyrrha started to growl at the twins. The other females in the room were snickering at the red heads actions. Jaune was embarrassed about his other self.

**"And so, I'm ordering, let's see," murmured Junior as he took a glance at the menu. Before he could say anything, the twins were already taking charge.**

**"We'll be taking the 90-minute full body massage with oil," said Miltia as she pointed to herself and her sister, "The rest of the men can take the 30 minute one, including Uncle Junior. No massage oil needed for them."**

'Brutal' Everyone thought at the same time.

**"Wait, shouldn't I get a longer one?" asked Junior.**

**"Fine, you get the 60 minute one, along with the DJ guy because we like his music," scoffed Melanie, "Still no massage oil for both you."**

**"I'm your boss!" complained Junior.**

**"And we need this more than you, so shut up and take it," said both twins.**

**Junior could only cry tears as he obediently obeyed them. Even if he was the uncle and their guardian, they had him wrapped up in their pinkies.**

"They are bossy." Said Ruby

**"And we're going first," chirped Miltia.**

**Seeing that all the men grumble but obey, Jaune took out several Scrolls and asked them all to fill out the patient information section and medical history questionnaire while he got ready. When they finished, Jaune quickly put the information into OfficeMate and set it up before calling the twins to come in first. As he was guiding them to the changing room, he heard one of them laughing as he was going through one of the comics, laughing about an egotistic rat and a dumb pig.**

"They are whipped." committed Yang. Blake was silent. While Weiss chuckled lightly still trying to rip off the horrible clothing she was wearing. Pyrrha was still glaring at the twins on the tv.

"Whipped?" Ruby asked.

"I will tell you when your older." Yang replied almost automatically.

**"So, Miltia, what do you think of the boy?"**

**"He looks cute enough to eat."**

A growl was heard.

**"Indeed. Want to 'accidentally' flash him and get a discount?"**

Several of the cutlery suddenly flew toward the tv and the image of the twins on it. It was stopped by the barrier. Some of the girls were scooting away from the angry Pyrrha. Jaune looked embarrassed by the twins and confused why his partner was angry.

**"Sounds like a plan! Let's go with yukatas, get him even more flushed!"**

**And so the twins quickly showered off and wore yukatas that were short and barely covered their smooth thighs, leaving a lot to the imagination. As they got out of the changing room, they saw Jaune waiting and blushing when he saw their state of dress.**

"Why me?" wined Juane.

**"What's wrong?" asked Miltia as she bent down, letting Jaune get a good look between the valley of her perky breasts.**

Pyrrha's Aura started to surge and making a lot of metal shake. Suddenly a bright ball of colored light rammed into the redhead's head.

"To make things safer for everyone. I am temporary sealing your semblances." said Cario while looking at he angry greek warrior.

**"No, nothing," said Jaune, quickly turning away, "Just follow me"**

**"Do you mind if we get a room with two beds?" asked Miltia as she bent down to scratch her pale long legs, making sure Jaune saw it, "We like to be with each other."**

"Hussy!" Pyrrha hissed. She turned to the other woman on the team and said. "Let's break their legs Nora." Nora jumps up with a fist in the air.

"Nora, no or no pancakes for a week." Ren said. Nora sat back down with a look of horror at the thought of no pancakes.

**"... s-s-sure, no problem!" stuttered Jaune as he quickly walked forward, "Right in here!"**

**"He's so easy to tease," whispered Miltia.**

"You really are." Said Yang.

**"I'd feel bad for trying to get a discount from him," replied Melanie, "He's adorkable!"**

'He really is.' thought every girl but Nora who was sitting next to Ren.

'I could ask Kami and Yomi for help, but they are still looking for that one guy unique chakra for their stupid contest. Yomi's daughter would not mind cause. The payment would most likely be a kid cause her mom wants grandbabies to spoil. Let's put that has plan c.' Thought Cario as he was watch the reactions of everybody and making sure the redhead does not destroy the tv. He was so glad he hired those slap fairies and all he had to do was pay them in pizza.

**"Well, let's just see how good his massages really are."**

"How good are you Juane?" asked Ruby.

"From what I felt when other me gave professor Goodwitch, I am actually better than him," answered Juane.

"Your better then that?" exclaimed Goodwitch. She had been basking in the afterglow of the massage she felt. She was paying attention but was enjoying being with out back pain and stress.

"Yes but if i give you one you have to sign a form. It's for my safety." Informed Jaune.

"Bull, I don't believe you." Said Weiss haughty.

Cario chimed in. "If you let him do five moves you get your clothes back."

Weiss thought about it and nodded and said. "But only the back."

Jaune looked apprehensive, but Cario just nodded his head. He went over and sat behind Weiss. "Two things first. First move is to feel for knots and any other high tension area. Second when I start you lower your Aura." Jaune stated.

"No arguing Weiss." said the god. He knew she would argue just for the sake of arguing.

Jaune got started first he rubbed his hands along her back noting where the knots where. Jaune indicated for her lower her Aura. She did with protest. Everyone but the white-haired girl saw his eyes change to a determined look. He took his aura in his hands focused it to his thumbs. He went to a knot in her left shoulder, he pressed his thumbs into the knot put pressure on it. Then he released his Aura into it. The reaction was instantly noticed.

Wiess back arched and her face had a look of shock. Her face started to go slightly pink. He then moved to the other shoulder and did the same thing. She shuddered slightly. Her mouth let out a small moan of pleasure, along with her face going more red.

Pyrrha growled but was held down by the gods power. The girls were looking shocked at the Schnee's reaction. Ren looked away and held out a fork with pancakes to Nora to distract himself.

The third and fourth moves were when he put his hands bottom of her back with the spine in the middle. He released a pulse of Aura into her lower back. Her eyes went wide and the pupils started to dilate. She let out a louder moan.

Finally he two his thumbs and went to the bottom of her spine. He started to release a steady amount and went up the spine slowly. As he did so Weiss body started to shake a bit. She bit her lip to stop any sound coming out and her eyes dilated.

When he was done she slumped down into her bean bag. There was a bright flash of light and she was back in her normal clothing. Jaune hurriedly went back to his bean bag chair.

Ruby asked confusedly, "What happened to her." Blake and Yang said in stereo "We will tell you when you are older."

'Maybe that one blonde he certainly could do it and I won a few favors from that poker game. Yea he should be able to help.' Cario thought then he said "Yang lets get back to reading. We will let Snow White here relax, so chop chop"

**As they entered the room, Jaune had quickly taken one of the side walls and folded it away. He had made purposely made 2 single rooms and a double room that could also act as individual rooms, getting up to four people at once if needed. The twins quickly laid down on their respective beds after flipping a coin to see who go first. Miltia pouted as Melanie won first massage.**

"That is a good idea." Jaune said

**As Jaune was preparing and about to put the massage oil on his hand, Miltia stopped him first.**

**"Wait! We don't like that generic brand," said Miltia.**

**"Errr, what brand do you want?" asked Jaune as he put it away, "I have five more selections here."**

**Miltia took a look at the brands and frowned before announcing to him, "The generic one is ok for scentless, and most men will use that, and some female. Two of these are worthless that you shouldn't even consider. The other three are ok, but less commonly used. I can't believe you didn't research the top brands."**

'Picky bitches.' Thought an upset Pyrrha.

**"Sorry," begged Jaune, "I just bought ones that seemed nice, were decently priced, and ones that my sisters used. Could you tell me which are the more popular brand?"**

"Well to be fair I only just started so my selection would be small." Said a Jaune.

**Miltia and Melanie turned to look at Jaune begging and felt their hearts melt as they saw him on his knees. He was just too adorable to lecture harshly!**

"I don't see it. He is adorkable yes but adorable no." said Yang

**"Fine, luckily, we brought our own oil, right Melanie?"**

**"Yep, right here!"**

**From the depths of her cleavage, she pulled out a massage oil, causing Jaune to blink as he had no idea how she did that.**

"How do women do that?" asked a confused Jaune.

"No man will ever know Mr Arc. Try not to think about it." Answered Headmaster Ozpin.

**"This one's a tad expensive, so I don't expect you to have it in stock unless you decided to become someone's personal masseur. The popular brands and scent are..."**

**As Miltia was listing at least 7 types of oil, Jaune had grabbed a pen and paper and was already writing them down.**

**"And that's about it. Most of those cost roughly 30-40 Lien for about 150 mL bottle each. You can probably buy the bigger bottle for a cheaper Lien to mL rating. The one you're going to use costs us 75 Lien just for 10 mL. That means we expect a good massage... or else."**

The men just shook their heads. Why women would spend that much Lien on looking good.

**Jaune almost choked at that cost and nodded frantically before warming up his hands once more. Melanie lied back down once more while Miltia sat down on a chair and opened her Scroll to start playing a game.**

**"Play your cards well, and I might decide to let you massage the front side," teased Melanie, wriggling the lower half of her body to tease Jaune as he had to look away from the hem that threatened to reveal her jiggling ass.**

Suddenly Jaune was glomped for the side by an irate Pyrrha. Jaune just started to pat her on the shoulder. He looked at Ren for help, but he only shrugged.

**"Melanie, let the boy concentrate," giggled Miltia as she looked at Jaune.**

**Jaune took several deep breaths with his eyes closed while putting some of the oil in his hand. As he rubbed his palms together, his eyes opened, and Miltia blinked as she witness some sort of change come over Jaune. Jaune's face now showed intense concentration, with no hint of the clumsiness from earlier. She squirmed and shifted her legs a little, feeling a bit hot under all this.**

Almost everybody was surprised to see a determined looking Jaune. Ozpin knew he had the potential. Goodwitch noted that if he was that focused on training he would be caught up in no time Team RWBY besides Weiss was the most surprised. The other members of JNPR knew that he could go like that. It was one of the reason that they knew he would make a great leader.

**Melanie had not seen the change, and thus wasn't ready for those hands touch her back. She shivered upon contact, but so far, Jaune was merely spreading the massage oil on her back.**

**"Not bad, but not enough to... OHH!"**

**Jaune had been testing her muscles before finding a tense knot near her waist and pressed down on it. Melanie arched her back in slight pain for it turned into pleasure as Jaune began his kneading her muscles. The arc that Melanie threw her back had been enough to see her breasts and nipples, had he been paying attention, but Jaune had been focused on his job and completely missed it. Melanie fell back the bed as her mind started to float away.**

"Why would you not want to sneak a peek vomit boy?" Asked Yang.

"Yang what you don't realise when a person who is good at doing something they dedicate everything to doing that job well." Answered Jaune but his voice had some ice in it.

After Pyrrha had jumped him and calmed down he started to drag his fingers along her back. Like someone would do to a cat. She was relaxed and just enjoying sensations. She made a mental note to make sure Yang missed during the next combat class.

**Miltia tried to focus on her game, but hearing Melanie moan every now and then made her feel even hotter. And add to the fact they were twins, meaning that had a limited telepathic connection with each other. Nobody really knew why some twins had these, but these two did. So all the pleasure Melanie was feeling was like a tease for Miltia, letting her know what to expect.**

'Huh who knew.' thought most of them.

**Back in the waiting room, Junior was going through some of the latest news when the entrance door opened. A civilian couple roughly around 60 walked in and paused when they saw 8 men they knew were from the local gang of Vale. They had seen the grand opening sign and wanted to get some massages when they saw Junior and his men and thought that this was a just a fake store and a secret hideout for the gang. They turned around to leave when Junior stopped them quickly.**

"Yang they are a known gang and you went there to get information and then proceed to destroy the place. I am telling dad." Ruby said exasperatedly.

**"Hey, no worries, we're all customers here today," said Junior quickly. He silently cursed himself for not telling his men to wear civilian clothing. Of course, the civilians would know who they were! And if rumors spread that this place was a gang hangout and not owned by a civilian masseur, it would put Jaune out of business. Junior would feel guilty for being the cause, especially because he had loaned the Lien to open the place with no interest, thanks to Roman convincing him to do so.**

Ozpin and Goodwitch was not surprised about lending the money. What they were surprised about was the fact there was no interest. He was well know to make sure he got his money back and then some.

**The couple still seemed nervous to talk to Junior, so Junior grabbed one of the more socially spoken grunts to do the talking for him.**

The group chuckled.

**"Oh, ummm, ok," said husband, "We wanted to see if there was an opening today."**

**"We're sorry, but all of today's appointments have been reserved. Do you want to reserve for perhaps tomorrow?"**

**"No, we'll be busy then. Is there a better time to just call back?"**

**"There is a website for you to make an appointment at this location."**

**"Sorry, we don't know much about electronics," apologized the wife, "We're sorta new here."**

**Junior could only grunt in frustration at how ill-prepared Jaune was. Then again, it was his fault that he had booked the whole day today. He debated about lending some men to help Jaune start up the place until he could hire a front desk.**

Ozpin could see the looks of confusion the kids faces. "Ok students here is something you might not know. We as the staff and Hunters in Vale know they are criminals. You see unlike say Roman who does not care if people are killed as long as he gets what he wants. Junior and his men are a lesser evil. They have their uses as well. He is an information broker. He also runs Protection Rackets, hires his guts out for muscle." paused took a sip of his coffee

"He also goes through with that protection. There was this gang that form, they were drawing a lot of attention on themselves. A few of them had their Auras unlocked. Those were Hunter drop outs. The police could not handle them and us hunters were not aloud to because it was a police matter. They went after a mom and pop antique store, that was run by this little old married company that has been married for over fifty years. The gang came in and tried to rob them. The old man said that they were under the protection of Junior. The gang laughed and said they did not care. The old man tried to stop them he ended up in the hospital and the wife had a black eye. The gang also destroyed most of the stuff inside the building and stole all the Lien in the till." Goodwitch counted.

"News soon spread and the next morning the entire gang was beaten up striped to their underwear. They all had cardboard box signs on them say hi we beat up the old man and women yesterday. The nice old man had his hospital bills paid and the shop refurbished. Also he organizes a soup kitchen for homeless people and Faunus " Ozpin finished.

"So moral of the story is don't judge a book by its cover." Said Cario. Both teams nodded their heads.

**Soon enough, the couple had made an appointment for two days later for 60-minute massages each. As they left, the gang sat back down on their chairs before chuckles could be heard once more, this time about a boy and his tiger who he imagined was real instead of a doll and going on Dust filled adventures.**

**"Wonder how it's going with the girls?" wondered Junior, "Those two are really picky about who does it. The last person to do so ended up being their sandbag for the whole day, weapons on. Hope the kid is doing okay."**

**Back in the massage room, Junior's worries were unfounded. Rather, he should've been worried about the moans Melanie was now giving off as they began to sound orgasmic.**

Jaune blushed crimson and Ruby hid in her hood.

**"You have quite a bit of muscle down here, as well as some knots. Do you focus on kicks?"**

**Jaune was working on her calves after finishing up with her back. Seeing Melanie was out of it, Miltia quickly answered for her, "Yes, and I focus on using claws."**

**Miltia, however, wasn't much better as she could feel what Melanie was going through, even if it via telepathy, and couldn't wait for her turn. She was tempted to just tackle Jaune and demand her massage right away.**

**"What kind of work do you two beautiful ladies do? Are you Huntresses?"**

"Hey, Juane why can't you be that smooth?" teased Yang/.

**Both twins blushed at his compliment. Normally, when an average guy flirted with them, they tended to hit back... with their weapons. However, as Jaune was currently giving Melanie the best massage and transmitting the pleasure to Miltia, so they let the comment go.**

**"No..., we're too busy to be Huntresses. Uncle needed every hand on deck, so we couldn't do that. What about you? Did you always want to be a masseur?" asked Miltia as she attempted to change the subject. Both twins glanced at each other and agreed that they didn't want Jaune to know they were in a gang.**

**"I wanted to become a Huntsman," sighed Jaune, "But I didn't get into Beacon. I didn't want to go back home, so I decided to stay in the city and opened up shop here."**

**Jaune gained instant pity points from the twins and didn't try to push the subject. Jaune finished up with Melanie's legs and was about to do the arms when she stopped him.**

**"Could you... do my butt next?" blushed Melanie, "Since I focus on kicks more, it's been sore, especially from my last fight. Brutish girl thrashed our place and I landed on them hard."**

"Brutish, I will give you brutish you damn skank." Yelled out Yang. Only to get slapped by a brightly colored orb.

**Jaune nodded and lifted the towel that had covered her ass to reveal she was wearing a rather low cut thong, giving Jaune full access to her butt cheeks. To Miltia's surprise, Jaune didn't even waiver, though his eyes did blink and he blushed a bit harder as he began his work. Melanie squeaked when hands suddenly touched her butt, but she relaxed as she felt him pressing down and hitting the knots.**

Pyrrha tried to get up to growl and yell at the white and silver themed teenager, but Juane just focused more on her and she went back to a content sigh.

**Soon enough, though not fast enough for Miltia, Melanie's ninety minutes were up. Jaune stood and washed his hands, slightly shaking them to recover the feeling before turning around just to see Miltia already lying on her bed, her yukata already off and eager for her massage. She had waited long enough, and looking from Melanie's now snoozing face, it would be so worth it.**

**"Could you focus more on my shoulder and arms?" asked Miltia, "I tend to stretch those out more."**

**Jaune nodded as he stretched and cracked his fingers, ready for another one.**

**"So does your sister always wear such... daring underwear?" asked Jaune curiously.**

**"Interested in us?" teased Miltia, causing Jaune to blush and stutter, "Not normally, no. We wear exercise shorts usually for our job. We only wore these because we were coming here today."**

"Makes sense," said Ruby she got looks from her sister.

**Jaune nodded and began his work. Miltia felt so much relief off her shoulders as she was finally getting her massage. The phantom massage had been a real teaser for her. The two of them had some small talk before Miltia was finally unable to talk as she wanted to just enjoy her massage. After taking care of several more knots in her back and arms, Miltia decided to tease him one more time before she knocked out.**

**"Want to massage my chest? I could use it, as I do use that muscle a lot. Not to mention, I need to make sure they're firm and check for bumps."**

Pyrrha started to growl but was calmed down when Jaune started to rub her hair. Everyone but Ren, Nora and Cario was confused not at her responses. Everyone and their dog can tell that the two had a thing for each other. What confused them was the way she was acting to his simple touch.

Seeing the looks Jaune said. "Almost everyone has her on a pedestal and are expecting things from her. After a photoshoot for a few of her sponsors, she came back stressed. I asked if she wanted me to try to help her relax. She nodded it turned it she really likes it. She can relax in our room cause she knows we see her as just Pyrrha."

**She laughed as she saw Jaune blush as crimson as her usual dress before telling him that it was a joke, though part of her wondered how it would feel if he did. She had to fight off a blush as the answer came to her. It would most likely be sinfully wonderful, but it wasn't something she was ready for yet.**

**She didn't give it any more thought as Jaune had started on her legs and knocked her out to dreamland with Melanie.**

"I tend to knock people out when I give a massage." Said Jaune.

**"Whew. Finally finished," said Jaune as he stood back to stretch. Both twins were now asleep on the massage tables, towels place over them so they wouldn't catch a cold. He quickly looked at the time and noticed it was already 12:15.**

Weiss started to come around. She looked around and lept at Jaune as she was half way there in the air she met with a wall of force. As her forehead met the wall there was a sound of something hitting something hollow. The white-themed girl slid down the wall.

Cario pointed to her beanbag. The command was obvious.

**"I could either take one of the thirty-minute patients and go to lunch on time, or take Junior and just delay my lunch... what to do?" pondered Jaune.**

**He decided to just do Junior's first and just heat up some premade meals he had in the fridge for his lunch. Walking out of the room, he went to the front desk to see it was being manned. Seeing Jaune raise an eyebrow in confusion, Junior quickly explained the situation and advised Jaune on hiring someone to man the front desk.**

"Yang I hope this shows you your actions have consequences," said the Headmaster.

**"I'll put up signs immediately," sighed Jaune, cursing himself for the lack of oversight.**

**"You know, if you want, I can have one of my men man the station until you get a new hand," said Junior, "Though it'll cost you..."**

**"How much?" sighed Jaune, getting out his wallet.**

**"I want massage oil for my massage," said Junior, "Me and my DJ man. And maybe the guy manning the station. Everyone else stays the same."**

'Seems fair' thought Jaune as he nodded at what Junior said.

**"Deal," smiled Jaune, "Please, follow me in for your massage, then."**

**"Hold that for a second," said Junior before turning to his men, "It's almost lunchtime, so go get some food."**

**"Any choice of food?"**

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted. Ren just chuckled at her antics. Cario smirked as a pile of pancakes appeared before her.

**"Hmmm... Jaune you got any preference?"**

**"Me?" asked Jaune, "This is your food!"**

**"We'll grab your share, too," waved Junior, "Didn't want to mention it, but we might've scared some potential customers. Managed to get 4 reservations on different days, but three people entered and left when they saw us. I should've had my men wear civilian wear today. Consider as an apology as well as a gift for your first-day opening."**

"See everybody, he maybe a criminal but he has a code of honor."

**Jaune blushed before asking for a cheeseburger. As he turned around, Junior whispered to his men to also get Jaune some fries and a milkshake. When asked what type, he shrugged and said to get chocolate and vanilla. He would just take the one Jaune didn't want.**

**"Speaking of which, where are my nieces?" asked Junior as he was guided to the changing room.**

'Enjoying one of the best feelings in the world.' thought the very happy Goodwitch.

**"They're asleep in the doubles room. They must've had a long day yesterday," replied Jaune.**

**"Long day... yeah that's about right."**

**Melanie and Miltia had been busy shopping and helping him restock the whole day. Thanks to Yang, he had to fix his whole club, which cost him quite a bit of Lien, He was lucky he had other investments to be able to cover for it!**

Yang had the courtesy to blush at this.

**As Junior entered the changing room, he glanced around the room, observing on what could be improved. So far, there didn't really seem much for improvement, though the color of the towel he supplied could've been a nicer color than just white. He took a quick shower and dried himself up before exiting the room, noticing Jaune had supplied 4 different sizes of one use slippers.**

**"Not bad," grunted Junior as he took the largest one. He had seen several motels that only supplied 3 different sizes, which was a mistake. The best places had five different sizes ready, but considering Jaune just opened his business, he couldn't complain. Soon, he was lead to a single room, but not before taking a quick peek at the doubles room to see the twins still asleep.**

"That is impressive of Mr. Arc. Well it's uncommon for a starting business to offer up such things. It's nice to see some people taking the extra effort." Said the silver-haired man.

**'Man, he must be good if they're still asleep,' thought Junior, 'That, or so bad they knocked themselves out. I'm thinking,or rather hoping, for the first one, though.'**

**As Junior got on the bed, Jaune could only admire the muscles the man had. That, and the beard. He wanted a beard similar to that, but so far no luck.**

"Beard makes the man. Is a family quote." Answered Jaune to the looks he was getting.

**"Any preference in the massage oil?" asked Jaune.**

"Most men don't do overly fragrant oils as they are usually intended for women use but they're a few brands made just for men," Jaune said.

**"Doesn't matter, just get me the scentless one. I'm not like the twins. They freaking went out and bought a 10 mL bottle for 75 Lien. I'm relatively wealthy, but I do wish they didn't waste Lien willy-nilly," grumbled Junior.**

'Amen.' thought the men in the room.

**"I know. I used it on them. They were nice enough to also give me some other popular brand names that are on the cheaper side."**

**"Whoa, really? I'm surprised those girls let you use it for both of them. Now I'm really looking forward to my massage."**

'Wonder if he would do my back' thought several of he females in the room.

**Jaune nodded while flexing his hands a little before putting the massage oil on. He looked and saw Junior's muscular back and frowned at his own body. Compared to Junior, he was just a scrawny boy. He resolved to do more bodybuilding exercise when he got the chance.**

'Not everyone has to have large muscles to be attractive.' Thought a content Pyrrha.

**As Jaune continued to massage, Junior chatted with him for a bit. It was not to say that Jaune's massage wasn't effective, it was that Junior had a bit more muscle mass than the twins that it took a little longer for Jaune to press through.**

**"So how come the twins work for you? They called you uncle, but what about their parents?" asked Jaune as he looked for another subject.**

**"Gone. Grimm attack at an old settlement long ago. I was still in Vale and didn't hear about it until after. I rushed over with some of my friends just to find it was burnt down. They told me there were no survivors, but I didn't trust them. I knew my brother and wife were smart, and searched their house. I almost lost hope when I found the basement with heavy locks on it. My friends and I broke through, and inside the basement were my adorable nieces, all cuddled and asleep. The rest is history. I took them back and raised them. It's why I still love them even though they treat me like dirt sometimes. They're my family, and I know they care for me too."**

'Ouch' Though everybody.

**Jaune could only gape in silence, though his hands kept moving, pressing on a certain knot he had found. That caused Junior to sigh in relief as he felt it slowly disappearing.**

**"Sorry about the sob story," grunted Junior.**

**"Sorry for asking. It seemed too personal, and I was being nosy."**

"Yea I was," said Jaune sadly.

**"Bah, don't worry about it. What about you? Roman gave me some cliff notes about you. Not to laugh at you, but it was hilarious to see Roman's face when he found out his 'best' works failed. He was so sure of himself with those forgeries."**

**"Yeah, funny..."**

**Junior frowned and turned around to see Jaune had stopped moving, his eyes closed. Jaune noticed Junior shifting and began going back to work, focusing on Junior's arms now, as to his request.**

'I am glad I did let him in.' thought Ozpin

**"Hey, don't be glum. Sorry I poked at you, but you can always apply next year! Just get some good training and reading done, and you'll be a shoo-in! You don't have to try to get in just by transcripts, but rather through auditioning and taking a written test!"**

"Yeah, I'm sure I will get in." Said Juane sarcastically.

**"Yeah, and be the only 'old' one in the new year."**

**"Not really. Sure, lots of them start at 17, but there are also quite a few that start even older. The Academies are always looking for Hunters. If you're good enough, you can even try to transfer into the second year with others."**

"A few people have done that before Mr. Arc." said Ozpin

**Jaune's smile slightly brightened as he continued his work. Seeing Jaune smile, Junior laid back down to enjoy the rest of his massage. The poor boy really didn't stand a chance as he was right now. He could tell by a glance that the boy was ill-prepared. Heck, he could sense that the boy didn't have his Aura unlocked. Not only that, but a single glance told him that the boy had never really been a fight. It wasn't his job or responsibility to help him, though. Maybe he could offer advice, but ultimately, it was up to Jaune to pave his own path.**

"Why were you so unprepared?" Asked a curious Ruby.

"If it does not tell you in the story I will tell you." Answered Jaune

**Junior stretched and yawned slightly as his time was up. He had to admit, the kid had skill as a masseur. Roman's words had not been wrong, though he still owed him a couple of men. If Jaune's business did somehow fall through, he'd consider hiring him as a personal masseur for him and the twins, as they seemed to like him too. Jaune offered them to eat at his apartment upstairs, but only the twins accepted after giving everybody else the glare, to which Jaune didn't notice. Time flew by to closing time, and although one of them didn't get their massage, Jaune promised his first thing in the morning tomorrow.**

"Reasonable and would probably either give the guy a discount or give him a longer time for the same price." Said Jaune in a thoughtful voice.

**As they left, Jaune sighed in relief as he looked at his hands. They were a bit sore from all that massaging, but nothing a little rest couldn't fix. That, and tomorrow's schedule didn't look too hectic like today. As he started to clean up, he heard the door open.**

Jaune hissed at the soreness developed in his hands as well.

**"Hey, blondie! You still alive?"**

**Roman Torchwick entered the building without a care, followed by his silent partner Neo.**

Both Ozpin and Goodwitch thought, 'She looks familiar.'

**"Yeah, just cleaning up!" shouted Jaune.**

**"You know, I know a great cleaning service! Good quality for affordable prices! If you don't mind them being Faunus, of course. They might accidentally leave some of their fur behind, but they do a neat job!"**

"I would not mind. I have no problems with Faunus. My family employs a lot of them and they are happy." Said Jaune. Weiss hmpfed and turned her head at his statement.

**"I'll consider it when I'm in a better position. Today was quite hectic. Though Junior and them gave me a nice tip, too!"**

**They had indeed been supportive, as the total cost had come out to be 485 Lien. Jaune was ready to deduct some costs, but Junior waved it off as he paid him 530 Lien directly, not bothering with the change. Of course, he had felt Miltia and Melanie's glare burning into his head, as if daring him not to leave a tip.**

"Ouch, that is a wicked stare." Said Yang.

**"That's good. Just swung by to check up on you! That, and Neo wants another one."**

**Neo pouted as she stamped her leg. Jaune had only given her a shoulder massage, and that was with her clothes still on. She wanted to be spoiled, too!**

'What women don't." thought every woman in the group.

**"Sure, just head in, then," said Jaune.**

**Neo was about to rush in when Roman stopped her, "Na ah ah! Jauney boy just had a full day here. Let him rest. I promise you'll get the massage that you want."**

**Neo glared at him but nodded in agreement before asking him silently if it could be tomorrow.**

**"No can do, Neo. Our … 'job' will be making us busy for the next few weeks. **

**Though I'm sure you can fit in one on... well, I promise you'll get one."**

**Neo growled silently but obeyed, knowing the job was important.**

**"Do you guys want to stay for dinner? I just need to go buy some ingredients," said Jaune as he finally entered the room.**

"Jaune cooks so good." Claimed Nora. Pyrrha and Ren nodded.

"How would you be able to cook in the dorms?" asked an inquisitive Goodwitch.

"We have a portable stove that we take out to the Emerald Forest. For training and are fearless leader cooks food when we are done." Nora said in a jolly way.

**"Got you covered there," grinned Roman as Neo pulled a bag of groceries from seemingly nowhere, "And to pay for it, you get to cook for us! Any ingredients leftover here you can use."**

**Jaune wanted to pay for some of it, but both Roman and Neo insisted that he just cook. While Jaune had been in Vale, he had stayed with the two of them before opening his own place. The two had tasted Jaune's food and loved it, especially their job usually required them to just do take outs.**

Team JNPR nodded in agreement with the criminal.

**As Jaune looked through what he had and started showing off his culinary skill, Neo prodded at Roman with a questioning gaze.**

**"No, he doesn't know about us," whispered Roman, "Which I'm surprised, as my face was plastered all over the news. Apparently, he doesn't pay much attention. Nor did he know about Junior and his gang."**

"How do you not pay attention to the news." Asked a dumb founded Weiss. He responded with a shrug.

She yelled, "I can't believe you are this stupid!"

He grinned and said "I will show you how stupid someone in your family can be." The white-haired girl looks angry and was about to open her mouth to argue. A slap fairy came up and hit her nose.

**Neo looked at him expectantly.**

**"No, I'm not going to recruit him or tell him about our real job. This place could be the perfect hideout if we need it! If working with… her, goes south, which let's face it, it probably will, then we'll hide here, it's perfect, no one knows about our little friendship with him. Nor do they need to know."**

'I wonder who they are talking about.' thought the teachers.

**Neo frowned, before gesturing about training.**

**"What, me train him? Are you mad? Just because you like his massage doesn't mean I should help him more than I should! And stop looking at me like that Neo, the reason I helped open this place was that my transcripts for him didn't work! I have my dignity, you know! Plus, with our job with the idiotic White Fang, it's going to be riskier. We can't drag him in. Not while he is still innocent."**

Team RWBY was surprised that he would do that.

**Neo smiled at that before prodding at Roman.**

**"No, I'm not going soft! It's common sense! The boy can't fight, and he doesn't have his Aura unlocked!"**

**Neo tilted her head in confusion before gesturing at Jaune before pointing at **_**Crocea Mors**_ **that was hanging on his wall.**

**"Yea, big surprise for me too. Would've thought someone in his family would've unlocked it. Arc is a rather big name in the Hunters group. And from what I've seen, he doesn't even know its existence. No, I'm not volunteering to unlock it. And nor will you Neo."**

**Neo pouted but obeyed before masking her emotions, as Jaune had come out with food. The trio sank into Jaune's new dish and ate in delight. The trio spent the rest of the evening talking about random topics, such as movies. Neo merely gestured or typed out her response. Jaune felt slightly more confident about his shop and future dreams.**

Weiss got up and went to Jaune. She was smug and looked at him. She said so cocky . " .Waiting."

Jaune looked at Cario and asked. "Cario can you please get my the papers in my desk. The papers I am talking about the left side 3rd drawer, there is a secret compartment. There are two folders bring them both." Cario thought saw what the two folders were and smiled. He loved it when people got their just deserts and get there hearts desire.

Cario snapped his fingers. The two folders appeared in Jaunes hands. He checked both of them handed one to Wiess and the other to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha read what was in the folder and glomped him so hard he flew back ten feet. She was actually squealing in delight.

Weiss reaction was her face went so pale that you could see her veins and she fell to the floor with a look of utter despair.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: I am finding this harder to do then I thought. I will be doing my best to see at least 1 chapter a week. That is mostly my fault for trying to weave an actual story into this reading fanfic. I want to thank everybody for their reviews.

To those who say things like a good job and good chapter thank you.

Perseus12: Thanks for finding one of the references I included in.

The Silverboar: While I agree that cliff hangers suck but what will be revealed in this chapter will be funny.

Merendinoemiliano: I try to make it interesting. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

King cool 12: Its simple its called destruction of private property. It does not matter who the owner of the property is. Plus it bugs me that Yang busted up a club and hurt a lot of people. The show acts like that is not a big deal.

* * *

Everyone was staring at the two young women with shocked looks. They wondered what would make the two girls react like that. The two teachers thought what it could possibly be? Blake was enjoying the reactions of Weiss.

Pyrrha was saying, "Yes yes yes." Like all her dreams come true. while Weiss was saying, "No no no" In a voice that sounded like the end of the world happened.

Jaune said with a look of embarrassment. "They are both betrothal agreements. Each of them were sent by their parents, for different reasons. The Schnee's reason is that my family is net worth is several times larger than theirs. Weiss's father wants to own and run my family's business. Weiss if you take a look at the date of the contract you will see it happen when we would be around 4-5 years of age."

The white theme girl and saw it and repeating the word why over and over again. He smiled and answered with. "My family owns and operates Arkland Foods. I am the male Heir to the company and lands."

After he got done speaking everybody but Ozpin and Cario were shocked. The look on Weiss's face when she heard the news was priceless. Pyrrha's face had a look of minor confusion. Goodwitch's response was a looking thoughtful, as she went over all that she knew of the blonde boy and coming up with some still missing facts. The others had various looks of surprise.

Weiss asked if is grasping for straws, "If your family is so rich then why are you not wearing higher quality clothes?"

He responded with, "Because my family honestly doesn't care about that sort of stuff." He continued with. "Our family business has true equal rights. We pay all of our employs the same. If someone's job is dangerous they get danger pay regardless if they were a Faunus or not. That contract your holding is a legal copy of the first one sent. My family's Lawyer and her team have been have fun with the back and forth of sending different versions of that contract."

"Lets see. If I remember correctly your dowery was last at 1.5 million Lein and part of the Bride price was a merger off the two company with him in charge of the new company. At one point your father tried to include both you and your older sister. She did not like that part and to make a point, she flung her saber at that version of the contract and made a bunch of small creatures shred the thing. Dad said to me that she was chasing after this drunk huntsmen. The lawyer that it was hilarious and told her that she will not be included again without her permission. Apparently he did not tell Winter that he concluded her. It cost him big all following contracts. If the contract ever goes through all companies he has major or control over have to be audited and all employees conditions have to be up to Arc level of standards. It was Winters idea and got the layer to laugh so hard she fell out of her chair and made her smile.. Funny part about the lawyer is she is a Shark Faunus."

At this Weiss mind blue screened and she fainted on the floor. All people laughed at this while letting the info sink in. Pyrrha looked at Jaune and asked. "What about my contract."

"Oh that well there a few reasons for that one. Apparently our mothers know each other as in they went to the same school and were best friends. You might know of my mom by her name Joan. The second part is for your protection. You have some real sick fans and this is supposed to help protect you by using the Arkland name." He paused her before finishing with his cheeks red. "The last one reason is to give our moms Grand babies to spoil."

At this answer Pyrrha went the same color as her hair and hid her face in Jaune's shirt. She asked him is that he came to Beacon.

"I really do want to become a Huntsmen. Yes you coming here is one of the reasons i came and before you go accusing me of lying to you about knowing about you. I did not know you what you looked like. When I first came to beacon all I knew was that that Selini's daughter was going to Beacon and that she had a shade of red hair. I was going to get a chance of getting to know her. When I got to Beacon there were like 7 girls with different shades of red, heck Nora's hair can be red In certain conditions. I had to wait until after initiation so I can talk to my mom and find out what was your name."

Pyrrha's mouth was open in a perfect O shape. to stop the awkwardness that is starting to fill the air Cario called out to Ruby.

"So Ruby good news. I know a guy who can help us out and good thing is he owes me a few favors, but it will probably still cost me something. It's just the way he operates. Now everyone when he gets here . .Off. He actually a being higher than the all the gods. His voice rewrites reality so like I said try not piss him off."

He pulled out a small looking black thing from his pocket. Then he started swipe his fingers a few times then used his thumbs to rapidly tap on it. He would pause then restart the taping motions this went on for a few minutes with some pauses being longer than the others he stopped and looked up with a smile.

He said cheerfully , "He will be here in a few minutes." As he finished saying that a door appeared out of no wear. It was a simple wooden door that you would see on any house. It opened and a small blonde person came out and closed the door it was still just hanging there.

The person was short just a bit shorter than Ruby. They were wearing a mix of armor and clothes. They were androgynous looking. They had blond hair with three scratch like scar marks on each side of the cheeks. In their hand they were holding what look like to be a little notebook and a pen.

Cario said to the group. "The is Mr. Hellscythe please be polite to him. Now Ruby if you can come over we can get this over with." After Ruby came over he continued.

"Now I am calling in a few of the markers I won from poker. I am gonna make her my Champion and she wants her mom brought back from the dead. I would like that to as not a zombie please."

He writes something done in his pad and shows Cario.

"Yea sure you can watch this event. As for the extra cost I will back that idea. Those two are pure evil can,t wait to see what plans they will mess up. Is it ok if i let her use one of those special pens for this."

He paused and then thought about it. He nodded and turned to Ruby. He looked into her eyes, then with drew a yellow rubber ducky. He wrote down in his notepad. I need a piece of your hair.

She gave him a weird look and took a strand of her hair and plucked it. She gave it back to him. He held the stand of hair to the ducky covered in with his hands. He held it up to his mouth. It looked like he was speaking but no words came out. Then light burst forth from the rubber ducky and it looked like a rubber ducky version of Ruby but dressed in a white cloak with red underneath with a hood. The duck had black hair with red tips and silver eyes. He handed it to her and wrote in his pad again.

"This is a magic item once you do the paperwork I give you but the ducky on the paperwork and your mother will be returned to you. You can keep the duck." He waved his hand and a desk and pile of papers appeared. He nodded and went back to the door. He turned to everyone bowed and left. The door disappeared.

Cario called out to Ruby, "These need to be filled out with your blood. Don't panic i have a special pen that will take your blood and fill it up and so as long as you are doing that paperwork it will use that blood and wont take any more from you. Let's get you to work."

He he took an ink pen out of his pocket. It was the kind that you had to dip into ink to use. He gently poked Ruby in the hand. It glowed and turned red. Cario indicated to the sniper to get to work. He turned to the group and said "Ozpin's turn".

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**"Hmm, so this is the place you mentioned," said Ozpin as he sipped his coffee.**

The sound of scratching started to fill the room as Ruby started to get to work on the paperwork.

**Ozpin was standing right in front of Jaune's clinic **_**Elysium Oasis**_**, along with the rest of the main teaching staff except for Professor Peach and Port, who had volunteered to look over the school. It was a Saturday afternoon, after 1:30 P.M., meaning that there was no class for the day. Many of the students chose to relax, hit the gym, or study up for any incoming tests.**

Most of the teens agreed with the statement.

**"Hope you boys made your reservations," hissed Glynda, "I'm going in with or without you."**

**"You seem a bit more tense than usual," commented Oobleck, "Even more than the past years."**

The students noticed that she was a lot tenser that usual.

**"I have noticed it also," added Ozpin, "Is there something wrong?"**

**"I don't know, maybe because of the teams formed this year!?" growled Glynda, causing the two male to wince.**

"What's wrong what's the teams that was formed this year?" asked Yang. She and Goodwitch was watching Ruby do the paperwork. Ruby was using her Semblance to help do the paperwork. One was intrigued the other was jealous.

"It will most likely be revealed in a moment," answered Blake.

**"To be fair, she does have a point," pointed out Oobleck, "Eye contact doesn't make the best connections."**

The students nodded.

**"Sure, criticize me now," mumbled Ozpin, "But as Huntsmen and Huntresses, they must learn to be able to work together with anyone in any situation. Not to mention this method has been a time-honored tradition. I am sure some of the newer teams just need some time to... adjust."**

"Sure" said Yang. Someone coughed something that sounded like Cardin.

**"I hope so," mumbled Glynda, "I can already see trouble brewing in team NNUL. Team Blue is a disaster area, and so are some other teams. RWBY is off to a rocky start, but at least they're pulling themselves together. I just want to get my full body massage now."**

Every student but Ruby looked at the unconscious Weiss.

**It had been two weeks since the beginning of the semester at Beacon, and already Glynda wanted to pull her hair out more than usual. Luckily, she had scheduled her massage as soon as she found some time, though poor Professor Peach had other business that she couldn't come until much later in the semester. The trio entered in the building, ready to just relax.**

Glynda Said, "Thank Oum."

**Inside, Jaune was doing some push-ups in a little space he had purposely made for himself near the front desk, hidden from view from the customers, but perfect for him to react. He had made a decision to close on Tuesdays and every other Thursday, seeing on how he didn't receive much business on those days. His other employee, a man from Juniors, had to leave to help out on some other task. Jaune was okay with it as he had figured out, with the help from Roman, to put a large Scroll in the front desk so when somebody came in, he could just halt the massage for a bit and use his Scroll to talk with the patient and instruct them. He was still looking for an employee, but so far, had no luck. As of right now, though, he was trying to follow a P90X video to get himself ready for next year, though he was very close to fainting from it.**

Jaune laughed at himself in a slightly. Then the exhaustion came to him.

**"Maybe I should've gone for something a little easier," muttered Jaune before he heard the bell chime, signifying someone entering. He quickly stood up to greet them just to see Glynda and the others.**

Around Ruby, a few Rose petals are floating.

**"Miss Goodwitch! You're early for your massage!" smiled Jaune, happy to see some people came early or in time for their massages. He had quite a few that were 20 minutes late, and yet demanded their time to overlap with other reservations. It led to quite a bit of argumentS, sometimes.**

"Why people think its ok to be fashionably late, I don't know?" asked Jaune. He did not get an answer the only one who could was still out of it.

**"Hell, Mr. Arc. It's good to see you once again. I hope you're doing well?" asked Glynda as she filled out some forms.**

**"Doing decently well," replied Jaune, "Though call me Jaune, please."**

**"Good to hear. Just to make sure, I reserved the 90-minute full body massage, correct?"**

**"Indeed, and that includes the massage oil. Recently, I've bought a few selections. Is there any scented oil you want?"**

**"Hmmm, why don't you choose?"**

**"How about... White Lily? I have a small sample for you to smell."**

Juane started to laugh a bit. The others looked at him in confusion. He was still laughing and slightly blushing as he said. "White lily means Chastity and Virtue. I have seven sisters I know the language of the flowers."

**"Smells divine. I'll choose that one, then."**

**Meanwhile, Ozpin and Oobleck had just finished filling out their forms and giving it to Jaune.**

**"I see you both have 60-minute reservations. Is there any massage oil that you two wanted?"**

**"Non-scented," replied both of them.**

"Typical men." Thought Glynda.

**"Alright, let me just enter your data in, and I'll have Miss Goodwitch enter through."**

**As Jaune was putting the information into OfficeMate, Ozpin was gazing at Jaune.**

**"Something about him catch your eye?" asked Oobleck, "A potential student? A possible addition to our faculty we so desperately need?"**

**"No on the first part, though depending on how good his massages are, I may want to hire him to help out at Beacon. We could use someone to help the students who need it after an intense mission. No, rather my motives are more of a personal nature than a professional one. I merely wanted to make sure he was doing alright."**

The students wondered why they don't have something like that already. As if reading their thoughts Ozpin said. "Budget reasons."

**"I will not do more paperwork for you if you add him in as a student," hissed Glynda, "If it's as a masseur... I may be willing to. But why the interest? And how do you know about him?"**

**"Why not ask him yourself? I'm sure you already know who I am before I even gave you my information," replied Ozpin, looking at Jaune.**

Jaune nodded. He knew who was Ozpin before he applied. He still could not find out his last name.

**"You're Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. Though no last name for some reason," answered Jaune from his desk as he stood up, finished entering their data in.**

**"That's a secret," smirked Ozpin. **

Cario was reminded of an annoying guy he met while travel that went by the name Xellous, the Priest. His catchphrase was "That's a secret."

**"How do you know Professor Ozpin?" asked Glynda curiously.**

**"I...,"**

**"He will share when there is time," interrupted Ozpin, "I believe you should be going in first, Glynda, we may keep on time."**

"Saved by Ozpin," said Jaune.

**Glynda glanced at the time and noticed he was right. However, she stared at him, saying this wasn't over yet. When they disappeared, the two took a seat on the chairs, as they didn't feel like leaving**

Ozpin looked out and asked. "Where is the rest of the sentence."

Cario came over and looked. "Huh, You don't see that much. It's a glitz in reality just ignore them they may or may not fix themselves.

**Glynda, already having been in here once, quickly changed and was guided to the familiar room, where she swiftly got herself comfortable.**

**"So, are you doing well, Jaune?" asked Glynda.**

**"Not bad. My consultant managed to book a full schedule for my very first day," replied Jaune.**

**"A full schedule!? That's impressive, but can you work that long?" gasped Glynda.**

**"It worked out. My hands were a bit sore the next day, but luckily it was pretty light. After that, businesses have gone smoothly. I take Tuesdays and every other Thursday off."**

"It's a good thing to know where your limits are." Said Glynda pointedly.

**"That's good to hear."**

**"Thank you. Now, I've got the massage oil ready. Anywhere you want me to focus on especially?"**

The deputy headmistress knew what was coming and laid down on her beanbag.

**"Mmm just the shoulders. I trust you can make this relaxing."**

**Jaune nodded and began his work. Glynda felt the tension bleed out of her body as Jaune's masterful hands began their work.**

Goodwitch started to sigh and melt into a goo pile at the feelings.

**"Oooh~!"**

**"Mmm~"**

Glynda echoed what her other was saying.

**"A little higher and harder if you can... Too hard! Go back to your original strength."**

**"Ahhhh~"**

**Soon enough, Glynda felt her mind relax as the last thing she remembered was Jaune massaging her feet and toes.**

Goodwitch was out like a light. Jaune was feeling the what her body felt like and was embarrassed but did try to keep a professional thought that it was just business.

**Ninety minutes later, Jaune came out to call in Oobleck, who looked up from his magazine. Ozpin merely went over his Scroll while waiting for his turn. He was looking over the total budget to see what could be improved upon. He did not like how the council of Vale was restricting more and more of his Huntsmen and Huntresses, cutting off some key investments. He frowned at some of the reasoning the oh so wise council gave. Just because they were in a time of peace, didn't mean there wasn't any danger! Grimm was still on the rise, and outer settlements still in danger! And yet, they were willing to ignore all this because of their city, the city of Vale, was a safe place for them, with the high walls that made it difficult for Grimm to scale through. Wasn't the proof of all these robberies enough to convince them that something else was going on? And yet, they showed no worries as they were living comfortably as the less fortunate citizens had to deal with it.**

The students did not realize how much problems the aloof headmaster is going through.

"Headmaster?" Jaune got his attention. "The council is politicians right." Ozpin nodded. "So they like making themselves look good and make it it look like they are doing something good for their supporters." Again he nodded wondering where this would go. "Why not invite the council to dine with students. Have it broadcast live. Have it seem like the council cares about the future of the city. For the meal let's have tuna surprise." Finished Jaune with evil smile.

At the mention of the dish everyone grimaced, while Blake looked murderous. The reason why was surprise was it was not tuna whatever it was was not edible. Several feline Faunus made it will know that if that happens again bad things will happen.

"If you don't want to do that see about if Cario could hire that one auditor from the memory" Jaune added on as a after thought. Ozpin looked at that and thought about it. He would have to think about it.

**"What to do?" murmured Ozpin as he began making adjustments. He was thankful that the Vytal Festival Tournament was being held at Vale this year, as it would allow the much-needed surge of Lien to come through to support Vale.**

Ozpin agreed, the budget was always a pain to manage.

**Oobleck was laying on a bed, curious about this young man. Ozpin had said he was keeping an eye out on him, but for what reason? At first glance, Jaune didn't seem to be anything special, just a normal civilian. So for what purpose was Ozpin keeping an eye on him?**

'You have to know idea how special he is.' thought Ozpin.

**"Are you a professor at Beacon?" asked Jaune, trying to make some light talk.**

**"Doctor, actually. I finished my program and got a doctorates degree even after finishing the Academy," answered Oobleck.**

**"What doctorate did you go for, if you don't mind me asking, Dr. Oobleck."**

**"Of course not! I'll do my best to answer any other questions you have as you massage me! Anyways I pursued History."**

**"...Alright, why history? I'm a little confused there. And what made you decide to become a Huntsmen with it?"**

**"Because Jaune, can I call you that? Yes? Ok, the past can tell us so much. There is a saying, 'those that don't learn history are doomed to repeat it again'. A very important one, indeed. We must not make the same mistakes as our predecessors did, otherwise, it would doom us all. Being (A little harder) a Huntsmen means protecting everyone you can, and although I can use weapons, I believe a much greater difference (that feels good) can be made with my mind. I study and pass knowledge to students, where they will take it out to the world and protect people. I can also study the past, allow all of us to go stronger and make a bigger impact. I (ooh, right there!) am a Huntsmen because there's nothing else I would be."**

"He can lecture and get a message at the same time," said Nora. Her pile of pancakes where done.

**Jaune remained silent as he soaked in the information, working his hands as he found another knot and pressed on it.**

**"I must say, you really have a talent for this. If you're ever interested, I'm sure we can swing it in the budget that you come to Beacon on a select few days and offer 30-minute massages to students who need it. We can probably work out something, or you can charge a premium for making house calls."**

**"... I guess that's one way to fulfill my goal of going to Beacon," whispered Jaune.**

The girls were sad at the book Jaune not getting into Beacon.

**"What was that?"**

**"Oh, nothing. I'll think about it, but for now, I'll stick with the shop. Maybe in the future when it's more stable I'll do it. So, got any textbooks to suggest, Doc? Like something you might read in Beacon?"**

"That was a clever thing to do Mr. Arc." Said Ozpin

**"Of course! Knowledge of history (ooh that's one knot I didn't even know I had!) should be shared! It's important for civilians to know too!"**

"Blake you might have to take over for Ozpin." Cario said as he gave a heads up **.**

**Ozpin was still fiddling with the budget when he heard the door open to reveal Oobleck, who seemed much more relaxed and chatting with Jaune.**

**"Indeed it is. I suggest you take a look at those texts I mentioned as soon as possible," chartered Oobleck.**

**"I'll try when I get the time and chance, Dr. Oobleck," replied Jaune as he gave him the superbill to check over and sign.**

**"You have no idea how much it means to me that you're using my correct title," sighed Oobleck as he signed it and paid the full amount, "So many students keep calling me Professor. I did not earn my doctorates for fun, thank you! At this point, I'm almost tempted to keep a recording of myself correcting the said students!"**

The students laughed a bit sheepishly.

**"As interesting as your conversation is, may I ask where Glynda is?' asked Ozpin as he put away his Scroll.**

**"She's still napping in the room for now. I'll wake her up as soon as I guide you to the changing room," answered Jaune.**

**"Ozpin, if you can manage to fit Jaune into the budget as the staff's personal masseur or even hire him to work at Beacon, you have my full support," declared Oobleck, "Now, I must leave to catch the next Bullhead. Lots of grading to do, and more artifacts and history to be discovered!"**

**And with that, Oobleck dashed out the door and into the streets, disappearing from view.**

**"Well, then, lead the way," smiled Ozpin.**

**Ozpin took a brief shower before changing his clothes before exiting out the door, where he saw Glynda talking with Jaune for a brief moment before leaving, paying her fee and a little extra. Ozpin noticed she seemed to be floating away and smirked.**

'That shower felt nice.' thought Ozpin.

**Soon, Ozpin found himself in a cozy room, laying on the bed as Jaune was preparing for his work.**

**"So, how are you doing in Vale?" asked Ozpin.**

**"... Fine," said Jaune stiffly.**

**"Let us be blunt," stated Ozpin, "Do you hate me for rejecting your application to Beacon?"**

A sound of a small snore was coming near Jaune. People looked to see Pyrrha out cold do to his administration's.

**"... What do you want me to say?" growled Jaune, "Who takes rejection like its nothing!?"**

**"You didn't answer the question. I admit I expected you to head back home instead of remaining in Vale."**

**"I didn't want to head back home. I would've felt like a failure in admitting defeat. It was my dream to become a Huntsman, only for it to be cut down by the rejection letter."**

Ozpin had the grace to looked a bit ashamed.

**"I see. I apologize for trampling on your dream, but we had a surplus of excellent students this year. I looked at your application and decided that your records didn't mean the standards we hold. Curiously, why didn't you try to apply to others? There are other ways, you know, such as apprenticeships. I know your grandfather is one, though semi-retired. And some of your sisters are active within the field."**

"He's always busy," Jaune said with a bit of venom in his voice. Which surprised the people around him.

**Jaune didn't answer the question but instead told him he would be starting. A clear sign that Jaune didn't want to talk about this anymore.**

**After twenty minutes of silence, Ozpin groaned as he felt one of his more nagging knots slowly diffuse.**

**'He is good,' thought Ozpin as he sighed. He had recently been sleeping on his chair for the past week, trying to catch up on some paperwork. Although it may seem like it, Ozpin did do is own paperwork. It was just a few times he needed Glynda to help him out.**

Ozpin was nodding at his other self and went a back to reading.

**"So, are you currently happy with your chosen career?" grunted Ozpin as he felt Jaune jab down at another knot.**

**"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," replied Jaune.**

**"So you choose to hang up your dream for a new one?"**

**"I didn't say I was giving up. I still intend to become one way or another! I may be on hold, but I intend to get in next year and attempt to get on the same year as others of my age."**

**"A rough journey you will have ahead of you, but not impossible. It's good to see you haven't given up yet. I suggest you follow Doctor Oobleck's suggestion, read up on some Dust books, train your body, and focus on some Aura techniques."**

**"Aura?" Jaune asked quizzically.**

"How come you did not know about Aura Jaune?" asked Ruby

Juane answered kindly but slightly sadly. "My family is busy and with 7 sisters they did not have as much time as they wanted."

**"... just focus on the first few. The latter can come later."**

**As Jaune shrugged and kept going on with his massage. Meanwhile, in Ozpin's mind, things weren't calm. He was racing through his memories of the transcript that he received from Jaune. Everything had seemed to be in order, nothing seemed deceitful. A student with good grades and teacher recommendations. And yet this boy didn't even know about Aura. Now that Ozpin was focusing, he couldn't even feel Jaune's Aura being unlocked. This was worrying on different levels.**

**'I don't know what's going on, but I feel slightly relieved I didn't accept him. I would've been throwing a civilian into upcoming Huntsmen and Huntresses situation. Though why didn't any of his family members unlock his Aura? And why did his grandfather tell me to take him in as a favor? I know I owe him, and I felt bad for not following through, but my instincts told me something was wrong. And now, I can see those instincts were right. But why would Aurivelle send his grandson to Beacon without Aura at all? What's your game? And on a side note, I need up the security on those transcripts. If I fell for them, who knows how many others passed by me?'**

"My Grandpa asked for me to be let in?" asked Jaune who was shocked.

"That is one of the reasons I let you in Juane." Said the Headmaster.

**Ozpin decided to stow that for later and just enjoy the massage.**

**Back at Jaune's home settlement, Aurivelle Arc, Jaune's grandfather, was heading back home after his month-long mission patrolling and guarding some trading routes. He smiled as he returned to the Arc house, where his son and wife lived, along with seven of their daughters and only son. The majority of the daughters had already moved on with their lives, and yet they would always come back to visit every now and then. By all accounts now, Boyd and Daisy Arc should be living in the house along with their four and Jaune, though Jaune should be at Beacon. The two parents were farmers, retired from the merchant business. Some of their daughters became Huntresses, while others took other jobs at another kingdom.**

"Huh, so my mom's name is not Joan in that universe," Jaune spoke out loud.

**"I'm back!" shouted Aurivelle as he entered through the door, just in time to hug the twins that tackled him.**

"They always do that to Grandpa." the male blonde said with fondness.

**"Welcome back," greeted Boyd.**

**"It's nice to be back," smiled Aurivelle, "Where's Jaune? Is he at Beacon now?"**

**He smirked as he said this. Of course, Jaune was at Beacon! He asked Ozpin to accept him as a favor!**

**"Err dad, don't be mad, but why did you argue for Jaune to head to Beacon?" asked Boyd, "I mean, he never really had any formal training. I hate to say it, but he's not the most suited for fighting. He's always had to help out in the house, never having any real time to go train. Heck, nobody has even taught him the very basic of Aura, let alone unlock it! Even his weapon is a hand me down!"**

At this Juane winced. It was a harsh truth that he has long since accepted.

**"You know as well as I do the reason why," said Aurivelle softly, "At Beacon, Jaune will be able to chase his dream. You know it has always been his dream to do so. I called in a favor to get him in, so he'll have a chance. As for the weapon, only he can wield it. The sword wouldn't respond to any of us except for him, even though he doesn't know."**

Everybody looked at the blonde and he shrugged. His face just screamed confusion.

**"Still doesn't make me feel better," replied Boyd, "He's my only son. I love my daughters just as much, but he's the only one that'll pass the Arc name."**

Jaune just sighed, "Dad is so frustrated at that but won't accept the fact that if a male would be willing to give up their last name and marry into the family, but no he has to be stubborn about it."

**"I'm sure Jaune will be safe," boasted Aurivelle, "If it makes you feel better, I'll go check up on him. I'm heading there anyways. Got to visit your mother."**

**"I'd feel better if you did. Do you want to eat and rest for the night, though?"**

**"Much appreciated. I don't get to spend enough time with my grandchildren. Especially Jaune, since I didn't get to train him much. Stupid long-term mission. They could've got somebody else, but they needed me."**

**"It's okay, dad, we all understand. Just be sure to check in on Jaune tomorrow when you go visit mom at Mt. Glenn."**

The group winced at the name Mt. Glenn. Good idea bad luck.

**Ozpin stretched as Jaune was washing his hands. He certainly felt much more relaxed now, thanks to the massage. It had certainly been a long time since he had one, and an even longer time since he had a good one. With this, his mind felt clearer and felt it would be easier to tackle on the budget along with a few other tasks.**

"That feels wonderful. Mr. Arc you have a great talent." Ozpin said,

**"Thank you, Mr. Arc. If you ever feel like making some more Lien, I'm sure I can arrange a seasonal ticket for the bullhead to head over to Beacon, where you can provide your service the students. We could certainly use a talent like yours for them. If you want, I can have some ads posted around the campus for students to come during their own free time, free of charge," proposed Ozpin.**

**"I'm still going to try to get in. But having some ads promoting my business would help. That, and I need to find a part-timer to sit at the front desk and help me organize some files," replied Jaune.**

**"Very well. I wish you luck in your endeavors. Now I have some budget cuts to deal with. Just send me a copy of your ad for help and another ad to promote your business. You should have a copy of my e-mail on the patient information sheet."**

**And with that, Ozpin left while Jaune quickly sat back down at the front desk. He had some information he needed to organize.**

'Ah, the grind of never-ending paper' thought Ozpin.

**Jaune closed for the day an hour later after finishing up a last minute patient who just walked in 15 minutes after Ozpin left. It was an ape Faunus who had fur on his arms who looked ready to leave when he entered as if expecting to be kicked out. Jaune merely blinked before asking him to fill out the usual patient information, handing him a Scroll tablet to do so. It turned out the man worked at the docks and had strained his back carrying some heavy loads. Jaune swiftly guided him in as soon as the man finished up and went with the 30-minute massage without massage oil.**

**"So (grunt) you don't mind me?" asked the Faunus named Droy as Jaune pressed down hard on his shoulders. The man winced in sharp pain before feeling it dissipate away.**

"He is made like my dad and grandfather. That can be hard and why would i care if he was a Faunus they are people too." Jaune said.

**"Why should I? You're a customer," replied Jaune, "And you have some major ones here. Going have to use the elbow."**

"Oh that is a hard one." Jaune said out loud as he felt the phantom knot. The girls minus Ruby where watch him and trying to figure out who was Jaune. Nora and Ren did not care he was their friend and that is all that matters.

**"Just... surprised," grunted Droy before wincing once more as Jaune mercilessly attacked the knots. He was surprised when Jaune went from being rough to being gentle, gently massaging the more delicate areas he felt his muscle still twitching.**

**"Hmm, this is going to need a more... heated approach," murmured Jaune, "Luckily, I've practiced this before thanks to my sister insisting I learn. I thought she was crazy when she showed it to me but shows what I know."**

**Jaune left momentarily before coming back with a candle that was lit and placed it down beside him.**

**"What's with the candle?" asked Droy curiously, hoping in his mind he didn't mistake this place to be some sort of S&M place.**

Yang laughed at the look on Jaunes face. Jaune looked embarrassed. Lucky for Yang Ruby was too busy doing paperwork for her to ask what S&M was.

**"Fire source," replied Jaune as he squirted a tiny bit of oil into his hand and rubbed his palms together.**

**The Faunus opened his eyes in shock and amazement as Jaune suddenly cupped the candle with his hands, lighting his hands on fire a bit. Jaune swiftly placed his flaming hands on his patient's back, moving it towards the sensitive areas and rubbing it. Droy was about to stop him when he felt the fire somehow drawing away his pain. He relaxed, letting Jaune do his job as the fire was smothered in Jaune's hands.**

Jaune laughed a bit. "It tickles a bit."

**"How'd you know that would work?" asked Droy after the session was done. He felt much better than before, though not completely cured. Still, it was much better than he had thought it would be, and with a proper sleep, he'd be fine.**

**"I've had training in it before," replied Jaune as he handed him the superbill.**

**"Is there no extra charge for the fire thing?" asked Droy as he looked it over.**

**"It was something on the spot. No charge for it."**

**"I can't do that! That was one of the best massages I've had! I'm sure the fire hurt your hands just for doing that! Just add the price for it in here!"**

**The two haggled until Jaune finally relented to adding it, as any extra Lien would help.**

Nora got up and went over to Jaune and went, "Boop, Jaune you are sometimes too nice." She went back over to where Ren was.

**"I'll be sure to spread the word to my friends and people about you and your clinic," said Droy as he paid his due, "Not many massage places accept Faunus people like us."**

**"Why?" Jaune asked curiously, tilting his head.**

**"Ummm," stammered Droy, not knowing what to say. Though Vale placed anti-discriminatory laws, many places still either refused to serve Faunus or gave them lower customer service.**

'There may be laws but they are not really enforced all that much unless it's brought up directly with proof. Unfortunately a lot of the Faunus don't speak up louder about it.' thought the headmaster sadly.

**"Well, oh look at the time, I need to go home! I'll spread the word about your business!" said Droy as he shot through the door. He kept in mind that when he did spread it that he would tell the Faunus to try their best to disguise themselves to look human when they came. Places that served the Faunus usually ended up being boycotted by the humans and ultimately fail in business, and Droy had no desire to let Jaune's place fall to such a thing. He was the innocent light that shone through the businesses, and very few places could survive just serving to Faunus customers. Droy could count the number of places that were doing well and served both humans and Faunus with both hand, excluding Dust shops and supermarkets.**

Everyone smiled at the effort that Dory would be willing to go though to help Juane out.

**Jaune was cleaning up for the day, mopping the floors when he heard the door open once more.**

"Fun." said the blonde sarcastically.

**"Blondie! How's business been doing?"**

**"Doing pretty well, Roman! Is Neo with you?"**

**"Not today, it's just lonely old me."**

**Roman walked through the side door without hesitation, though not before making his shoes were clean enough. Ultimately, he decided just to grab a one time use slipper and continued forward to see Jaune cleaning so studiously.**

**"Seriously, Jaune. I have the number for the Faunus cleaning service right here in my Scroll. Just call them and have them clean up for you! Though I have to admit, you do a nice job cleaning."**

**"Thanks. I've always had to be the one to clean up back at home. I was the only one that would do it... and could do it. My sisters weren't exactly the best at it."**

**"Sounds like you were trained to househusband more than anything else."**

**"Yea, but I still want to be a Huntsman more than anything else."**

**"Mmm hmm. So, anything else?"**

**"Oh yeah, I might need you to make some ads for me. I had Headmaster Ozpin in here today for a massage. He said he was willing to post some ads for me for a part-timer and promote my place!"**

**Roman stumbled as he was going up the stairs to grab some ice cream he had left here to store for Neo.**

**"Seriously?" asked Roman, "The big man of Beacon is willing to put some ads for you?"**

**"Yea and I even have his e-mail address to send it to!" shouted Jaune as he was cleaning the showers.**

**"Hmm, could this be a chance? Naa probably not. Knowing Beacon, it's a throwaway e-mail. Still, the kid managed to get someone big. That could be a game changer for him to expand."**

"It is. The policy states that we cant give out real emails so he have to give out ones that go to a dummy server and scanned. Then rescanned and final be aloud to be viewed." Stated Ozpin.

**Roman grabbed the ice cream containers to leave when he noticed two containers with his and Neo's name on it. It was like those carryout boxes from restaurants. Curious, he opened it and smiled as Jaune had cooked them something to eat. It was Hainan Ji Fan, something simple and yet luxurious at the same time. And knowing Jaune, it was going to be delicious, and yet easy to eat on the go. The kid really was too trusting and thoughtful. And yet, Roman didn't want to dye Jaune in his own color, the life of crime and living the way he wanted. Something about him just made him feel horrible if he did. That, and Neo would kill him. Yep, that was the biggest reason why he didn't want to influence Jaune too much.**

Everyone understood the reason never piss off women. If she is short then that is a major no-no.

**"Alright, I'll help you make some ads and send it to you probably tomorrow night! Kinda busy later on, with the new employer and all. Thanks for keeping the ice cream for us!" shouted Roman as he was about to leave.**

**"Did you see the containers?" asked Jaune as he stepped out from the changing room with a mop on hand.**

**"Yep. Thanks again Jaune. Neo will be happy to eat your food again."**

**With a wave of his hat, Roman left, but not before making sure nobody was following him or spotted him. This place would be a haven for him and Neo when they needed to relax, and he would be damned if his new employer found out about this place.**

They were done with the chapter with so many highs and lows everyone need a major break. As they were getting up, Ruby shouted for joy. The paperwork was done.

She looked exhausted. She was paler than normal and her hair had a wild appearance. She got up handed all the finished paperwork over to the god. He patted her on the head and told her she did a good job.

"Ok Ruby. All I have to do is put my hand on your head. You have to stay completely still. You will feel a rush of energy then it will settle. While that is happening the ducky will be doing its thing." Cario said. Ruby nodded

He put the stack of paperwork on the floor and the rubber ducky on the stack. Everyone but Weiss was watching the proceedings. Cario stepped up to Ruby and put his hand on her head. She looked up and as she was feeling in go insider, she said, "I need an adult."

"I am an adult."

Then there was a bright light. It was so intense that everyone could not see. Weiss started to stir even. As the light was starting to dim Ruby started to fall backwards and in a flurry of white petals Ruby was being held up by a women that looked like an older version of her.

* * *

Ok guys. Here is this week's chapter. Next week some games are coming out i should be done with that chapter. I am looking for a Beta and a sounding board if anyone is interested. Hopefully you guys found all my references.


	5. Chapter 5

The author notes: Wow I am blown away at how much people like this fanfic, 8.5k views.

I start writing every Monday I break up the chapter parts they are. First parts are beginning and end, this part is where most of the story I'm telling happens. Then, I break up the chapter into two parts based on the original fanfic it has nice line breaks that I use as section guides. I usually tackle the beginning and first part on Monday and the second part on Tuesday, but it depends on the length of the chapter.

To those who are wanting to write their own fanfiction, I would suggest Google Docs and if you suck at typing, like me. They have a wonderful voice typing tool which makes writing much easier. It's not perfect, but it does help save time.

Edboy4926: Thank you. I am not the best with grammar but I am using two programs to help.

The Composcreator: Thanks for agreeing to be my Beta.

Perseus12: Thank you I did my best to make Jaunes family the polar opposite of Schnee Dust Company. I added for a laugh that the Arc's main lawyer was a Shark Faunus. Just imagine Jacques Schnee walking into the meeting for the first time thinking about all the things he can do after he gets his hands on Arclands. Then, he sees the lawyer for the first time and she smiles. A row of full of shark teeth.

Dracus7: I do not watch tv but the idea has merit.

Broken Requiem: The marriage scene is for setup later on. I have many plans. In the works.

Merendinoemiliano: There is only one Main pairing and its Jaune and Pyrrha. There is the pair that it is obvious that they are Together together even though they say they're not. Yes, it was messy but I hope to clear it up a bit down the road.

Jack oh lantern: Thanks. All I can say there will be much rejoicing.

Dcsonic 10: It's one of my favorite ones.

A thank you for all those followed and favorited the story and a special thank you to Azndrgn for the mention in his latest chapter.

* * *

Ruby looked around all she can see was a dark round platform. The floor was black and she was near the edge of the platform and looked behind her all she could see down. It was a void. She turned around and took a step forward.

As her foot pressed down the floor, the black was starting to flake away. The flakes turned into rose petals and lightly blown away. The rose petals were flying around the edge of the circle. What revealed was an image of with her.

The first thing she noticed was her in the middle in the same pose as she had when she defeated that pack of Beowolfs at her mom's grave. Behind her was an image of the area of the grave. Above her was the image of the broken moon. On it was three circles the one on the left held an image of Wiess. To the right of that was an image of her sister Yang and to the center and above the two was the image of Blake. On the outside of the image of her and her team where the symbols of people she knew.

She walked to the center of the round platform and all the flying rose petals came together in an orb in front of her. Then shiny streams of light came together next to the ball of light it looked like a ball of some liquid rainbow metal.

She hears a soft voice. "Time to go" and light slowly fills the area and when It's too bright she felt her body jerk. When she opened her eyes, she saw the face of her mother looking back. She latched on to her and started to cry.

After Summer caught her daughter. Ruby started to glow a myriad of colors. After the colors disappeared and her eyes opened up, she saw her mom and grabbed her. Tears started to flow down both their checks. It was a touching and heartwarming moment. Everyone was being quiet and looking at this perfect moment. Then Weiss groaned and sat up.

She started to complain loudly that her head hurt. Ruining the atmosphere. Weiss felt something hitting her on the head. She heard the blue-haired man's voice say. "Learn to read the moment."

"Well, Summer welcome back to the world of the living," Cario said.

She looked at him and started to ask him a bunch of questions.

"I'm back?" he nodded. "This is not temporary?" He nodded again. "Will you help me get revenge on the people who sent me to my death" He paused then nodded.

She motioned Yang to come over to her. When she did, she grabbed Yang and said. "My little dragon and my little flower. I am so sorry I did not want to do that mission but the council was insisting that only I can do it. I saw you growing up I'm so proud of you two." She had tears running down her face.

Everyone decided to take a small break to give the family their time. Pyrrha was back out of la la land. Her and Weiss were told about what happened in the story and about Summer being alive.

Everyone went and sat down Cario went and swapped both Ruby and Yang's bean bags for an extra-large one for the family to sit together. Weiss was still in a bit of a shock that the person she thought was beneath her was actually her equal. Ren and Nora were looking at the family were happy for them but were sad for they got something that they wanted. They were content to be with each other.

"It's the very good witch's turn to read," Said the god. Goodwitch glared at the blue haired person.

"Come on Professor, we know that your just Witch-ing to read the next chapter." Said Yang.

"Grimm dammit, Yang," said Ruby as an automatic response. Suddenly Ruby got slapped upside the head.

"No cursing," said Summer, "Besides I thought that was punny." Everyone else groaned while Yang chuckled.

Goodwitch and Ozpin said, "Grimm dammit, Summer." Everyone laughed again and Goodwitch started to read.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Coco was busy with all her new clothes she had just bought. Being a fashionista took so much time along with being a Huntress, something her teammates just didn't seem to understand. So currently, she was shopping alone. She would've dragged Velvet and the boys with her, but each of them was busy. Velvet had her duties as Oobleck's teaching assistant, and the boys opted for a men's day.**

Every man there agreed mentally that those guys lucked out. They all knew the horrors of Clothes Shopping.

**"Oh well. I'll get them to come sooner or later, they all need some new clothes soon anyway, with second-year forcing us to visit some high-end places," shrugged Coco as she went into the next clothing store, "Oum knows what type of fashion Yatsu would have without me."**

The men sent their prayers to her two teammates.

**As Coco finished her shopping spree, she had all her bags of clothes shipped over to Beacon so she wouldn't have to carry it. Just a few perks that she had due to the fact she was a loyal customer. It also didn't help that her mother was also a well-known fashionista and designer. Coco decided to become a Huntress, saying she wanted to help people both in a physical/spiritual sense and in a fashion sense. Saving people while spreading trends was the path she wanted to go.**

"That is certainly a unique goal" Said Summer. She was happily cuddling with her girls.

**As she was walking, she noticed a new massage parlor that she was certain hadn't been here before. She looked at the sign and said out the name out loud.**

**"Elysium Oasis. Huh, not a bad name. Sound's catchy. Perhaps named by a fashionable person," commented Coco.**

A lot of people laughed at that. While Roman was a lot of things fashionable was a questionable one.

**Somewhere else in Vale, Roman sneezed before getting back to work on Dust robberies.**

**Coco debated about getting a massage before deciding to treat herself to a well-deserved massage for being such an awesome leader.**

The two teams chuckled at her self-confidence.

**Jaune was trying to understand some of the textbooks that he bought and had a reference book as well as several of the For Dummies books, such as Dust for Dummies or History for Dummies when he heard the door open. He quickly pushed the books to the side and looked up to see a rather suave girl with a beret enter in.**

"I do like the hat," Ruby said.

**"Hmm, not a bad place," commented Coco as she looked around, taking in the design, "You take walk-ins?"**

**"I do, but I need to check the schedule to make sure nobody's reservation overlaps," replied Jaune, pulling out the scheduler, "Feel free to check the prices to decide which one you want."**

**"A girl wants to spoil herself sometimes. Got enough time for a 90-minute massage?"**

'What girl doesn't want to spoil herself' thought the females of the room.

**"Sorry, but a patient with a reservation will have arrived. The most I can do is an hour."**

**"Mmm, nothing I can do to change that?" pouted Coco as she lowered her shades down while leaning forward, putting her arms on the counter and closing them together to emphasize her bust a bit.**

Pyrrha started to growl again. Jaune responded with a simple flick to the head and a quick "Be nice"

**"Err nope!" blushed Jaune, quickly looking back down to the scheduler, "Unless the patient cancels, there's nothing I can do."**

"I think I will need to have a private chat the team leader of CFVY. That sort of behavior is unsuitable for a huntsman" Said Goodwitch. The students grimaced at a thought of a private chat with the blonde-haired professor.

**"Are you sure?" asked Coco as she leaned forward, even more, causing Jaune to lean back before Coco laughed, "Relax kid, I was kidding. I'll take the full body massage for the hour with oil."**

'Thank Oum she stopped.' thought the other blonde in the room.

**"Okay just fill this out and follow me later," squeaked Jaune as he passed over the Scroll tablet.**

**'Too easy to tease', laughed Coco inside her mind, 'Just like Velvet. I should introduce the two of them together. It'd be cute.'**

Everyone looked at Pyrrha to see her reaction but saw she was just smiling as she had Jaune's head in her lap and was playing with his hair.

**Velvet suddenly felt a chill up her spine as she was organizing paperwork.**

"Why does that happen?" Asked Nora.

The god in the room just shrugged.

**"Something wrong, Miss Scarletina?" asked Doctor Oobleck.**

**"No, nothing. Just thought someone just hatched a plan involving me no reason," replied Velvet.**

**"That's oddly specific," commented Oobleck," Does that happen often?"**

**"No! Just felt like it was something like that," said Velvet hastily before getting back to work. Her hands clenched into a fist when she saw the next paper she was grading was from a certain bully and was sorely tempted to just write an F. She wasn't far off as she graded it as he got a D-.**

"Ouch there is the grade D-" asked Jaune. He also thought that Cardin should be given Fs.

**Coco hummed as she took a shower to wipe off any sweat she may have built during her shopping spree. As she finished and toweled off herself, she looked around the place for a bit.**

The men by now knew better to look at these parts.

**"These slippers are so not stylish," said Coco, "Nor are these hangers or coat racks."**

Team RWBY and JNPR just sighed at her comments.

**Still, she took them to use as she wrapped a towel around her chest, leaving the changing room with her clothes and handbag. Jaune quickly led her to the single room where he began to prep up. Coco raised an eyebrow, surprised that Jaune was doing the massage before figuring out he ran the whole place himself.**

**"Not bad, but those clothes could use some more stylin'," commented Coco as she looked at Jaune, scanning his whole body.**

"They are the standard uniform for massage therapists." Said Jaune

**"Err thanks?" mumbled Jaune as he rubbed his hands together, "Any preference in massage oil?"**

"Essence of Shoe or Oil of Clothes Store" giggled Nora.

**"Surprise me...," started Coco before waving her hand for him to give him a name.**

**"Jaune."**

**"Jaune. Just go with what you think suits me."**

**As she laid out on the bed, Jaune was going through his stock of oils before deciding to use one of the less popular ones, green coffee.**

'The irony.' thought the group.

**"So, you do massage spices too?" asked Coco as she laid on the bed.**

**"No, not yet," replied Jaune as he put the oil on his hands, "My business hasn't gotten that far that I can get those yet."**

**"Why not? I've seen them in the supermarket."**

**"The best ones are from Mistral. The ones in the supermarket are the mass-produced products of Atlas with their quality cut down so much it's not even funny."**

"I agree." said the blonde knight. "Can you show them the memory of my lesson with my uncle about spices."

Cario looked inside his mind for the memory and saw it. 'Damn it there someone like him in every universe he thought.' He made the room go black and showed the memory.

They were looking at a large kitchen. They saw a younger Jaune and a huge muscled out guy. He was taller than Ozpin. His hair was buzzed except this lock of hair in the front that looked out of place and gave the look of a chicken. Everything about him screamed larger than normal.

"That is my Uncle Alexander Arc. He goes by Xander. He is a huntsman on the side but his main job is cake baker. Wiess your seven-year-old birthday cake was one of his." at this she looked shocked she remembers that cake for being excellent. She had tried to find out who made it but the staff did not know and her father would not say. Jaune continued. "This was one of my lessons on family traditions."

"Now young Jaune" the man had a deep voice full of vitality. He was talking while finishing a four-layer wedding cake. "I am gonna teach about Massage Spices, being able to tell quality, what's in them and how to make Arc Spices. This knowledge has been passed down the Arc family line for generations." Xander finished laughing.

They were all shocked at what they saw. It was weird and yet knowledgeable all at the same time.

**"Hmm, so you have done some research ooooh~"**

**Jaune had started to press down on her back, causing Coco to moan in relief as she felt one knot start to unravel. Carrying a handbag that doubled as a Gatling gun did force her to use her shoulder a lot, especially when she swung it as a blunt weapon or dealing with the recoil.**

"That they must have some killer recoil. Her knots very dense." Jaune said. They looked confused then remembered that everything that happens they feel.

'Wait does that mean he knows my body feels like?' thought Goodwitch.

**"Mmmm not bad~" Jaune was slowly starting from the base of her neck, rolling his fingers around to relieve the pressure built up in there.**

**"Harder on the right shoulder, just jab that in deep." Jaune used his elbows to dig in deeper right under the shoulder blades.**

**"Aaaaahhhh~~" Jaune had started on her shoulders and arms, slowly dragging his hands down each arm, forcing Coco to relax.**

J**aune was pressing a bit harder than normal, trying to hit those deep knots he could feel on her back and slowly unraveling them. He had to admit, he was slowly getting exhausted. He had been doing this for roughly a month now. He had just received the monthly bills for the shop, and though he had enough to pay for it and still save Lien for his own personal purchases, it was less than the projected amount. He had to admit, it could've just been because he had to buy a few more items for his shop and studies, but it was still frightening. He was thankful that the initial cost wasn't too much, and that he had a lot of time balancing budgets thanks to his family. He had already sent the monthly Lien he owed Junior.**

**'Mmm, this kid is good. I should bring my team here sometime,' though Coco as she yawned, 'As long as he's not discriminatory against Faunus. Otherwise, he's going to meet my little gun.'**

'Little yea right.' thought everybody.

**Jaune finished it up with a foot massage and told her she was done as he walked out of the room to the sink to wash his hands.**

**"He certainly knows what he's doing," commented Coco as she stretched her back, "I'll definitely have to come back for a full 90 minute one. Especially with that option of fire cupping. Seems interesting."**

'Yes, he does' thought the witchy professor.

**She finished dressing up and exited the room just in time to see Jaune dealing with another customer, this one wearing a rather thick and dark cloak.**

**'Who wears that?' thought Coco, 'Unless... this is really a secret hideout for suspicious activities? I've heard from others from Mistral that there were some rather unreputable places that disguise themselves as massage parlors. This might an actual massage parlor that also doubles up and disguises itself as a brothel! I can't out right now, though, I have no proof. I need to overhear what they say and hope they slip up!'**

Everyone was laughing at how most of the people they know when they first come here think that.

**Meanwhile, Jaune was conversing with the said 'suspicious' person.**

**"Here for the appointment for Rachel?" asked Jaune**

**"Yes, that's me," replied the patient named Rachel.**

**"Why are you wearing such a big cloak? It must be hot in that!"**

**"Droy said this was a good place."**

"It is," said Ozpin.

**"A referral? Glad Droy liked my services, but still, take off that cloak. There's no need to wear such thick clothing."**

"Why do they feel like they need to do it thought?" asked Jaune

**"... I like it?"**

**"Bull crap. You're already sweating. Just take it off. Nobody here is going to judge you."**

**'Got you now!' thought Coco as she readied her weapon.**

**Rachel glanced around and took off her cloak, causing Coco to almost anime fall when she saw her. It was just a Faunus with a horse mane trailing down her back. Rachel had black hair that flowed wildly but didn't look like any bad person.**

"Oh Ren, what do you think I would look like with a horse mane or better yet a sloth's fur coat," Nora asked excitedly.

"You would look like Nora." replied the pink-streaked man.

**'Wait, no this might be something else. White Fang?' thought Coco as she got back up quickly without making a sound.**

**"Hmm, how far does your mane extend to?" asked Jaune unperturbed.**

**"You're... really not bothered by it?" asked Rachel with a hint of excitement in her voice.**

**"Why would I be?" questioned Jaune, "Droy said the same thing."**

**"No, it's nothing," said Rachel hastily, happy that this place was fair, "As for my mane, the growth goes down to my shoulder blades."**

"Interesting would make it harder to along and near her spine." said a content blonde.

**"Hmm, I've never done it on a horse Faunus before, so I might be a bit clumsy. You'll have to bear with me."**

**"It's no problem! I can tie up my hair to the best of my abilities!"**

**"Haha, that be helpful. Well just fill out this information and then I'll have you enter the changing room."**

**Rachel happily took the Scroll tablet and began filling out her information. Meanwhile Coco was facepalming herself.**

**'Really? I thought this place was a secret base for something serious, like a drug base or something else. Jaune's like Velvet, way too innocent to be like that. Too many movie nights involving spy movies with my team. Next movie, I'm making sure it's not one.'**

"Never change." Said the redhead to the blonde whose head is in her lap.

**Coco stepped out to the front, taking out her wallet from her chest, and paid Jaune his fee.**

**"You know, I'm surprised you're working all by yourself, and so young too," commented Coco.**

**"It's hard, but it is fulfilling," nodded Jaune as he got change for Coco.**

**"I'll definitely have to bring my team here to get a massage," smiled Coco.**

**'Especially since you don't discriminate,' thought Coco as an aftermath.**

"Why would I discriminate?" asked Jaune.

"Because some people just don't like others and pass it along to other people," said Summer for the first time in a while. Ruby was asleep curled up to her mom and Yang was watching tv with a happy smile on her face.

**"That'd be nice. They'll always be welcomed, but I would suggest an appointment. If you want, I have a business card that'll give you the web page to make appointments here."**

**Jaune handed her a business card that he had recently gotten, happy to be handing it out.**

**"You know, since you gave such a good massage, I'm a give you some advice," said Coco as she took the card, "You need to look more stylish. Same with some of your stuff here."**

**"Errr what?"**

**"Your uniform. It looks boring. You gotta style it up a little."**

**"... This is the usual uniform for a masseur."**

**"Yea but you gotta add some sort of touch. Make it something that people will remember you and come back for more than just a massage. I've got something in mind."**

**With that, Coco opened her own Scroll tablet, not the phone one, opened an app, took a photo of a startled Jaune, and started sketching. She took a seat, focusing entirely on her work.**

"I remember when Ruby asked her to make her an Evil Ruby outfit. It was good." said, Blake. Who haf been watching everything quietly all this time.

**"Err okay. Rachel, go ahead and just come in to the changing room," sweat dropped Jaune as he led her inside.**

**Jaune admitted that massaging Rachel was a bit of a challenge with her hair growth down to her shoulder blades. Some of the pressure points were near the spine, but with the hair in the way and his hands oiled, it made it difficult to hit without causing her hair to be oily. He grabbed a small bucket and some water to wash off the oil and massaged the place, finishing it up before reapplying the oil to finish with the rest of the body. Luckily, Rachel had chosen only the 30-minute option, so it wasn't terribly long.**

**"Thanks," smiled Rachel as she began to get dressed. She had opted to nipple covers as bras made her uncomfortable, especially since the bra straps easily tangled with her mane. She would have to order a custom bra to make it work, something she didn't want to spend Lien on. Instead, she went with binding.**

**"N-No problem," blushed Jaune, seeing Rachel so brazenly dressing herself back up before Jaune could even leave.**

**"Aww that's cute," smiled Rachel, seeing him blush, "I should introduce you to one of my friends. She's single right now, and quite a looker."**

"Please don't," said Pyrrha. She was not blind to the fan club he developed at Beacon. It was because he is so nice and innocent. He also helps anyone who asks.

**"That's alright! I'll see you back in the front!" said Jaune as he hastily departed from the room. Unfortunately, he forgot he had closed the door and ran right into it. Slightly cursing himself, he opened it and walked out, closing the door as he did so.**

The girls laughed at his reaction.

**When he got to the front, he saw Coco had already left, but not before leaving a piece of paper on his desk.**

**"Finished my design for your new uniform, sent the data to my online storage. Left my e-mail on the paper, just send me your e-mail, and I'll give you my drawings. Then we can set up a day where I can help you shop for the necessary stuff for your clinic. Ciao! -Coco"**

**Jaune chuckled as he saw her email address and quickly sent her a message with his. As soon as he finished up with Rachel, he got a reply back as well as all the drawings she had done. He opened it on his computer, but before he could take a look at it, another patient walked in.**

**"Busy day," Jaune said as his hands started to ache in the phantom pain.**

**"Whew, that's done," sighed Jaune as he put on the closed sign, "Better get to cleaning. Maybe I will call the special cleaning crew to do this at least once a month. I'm sure they do it much better than I can."**

**He began sweeping and mopping, never pausing until he reached the bathroom when Roman walked in.**

**"Hey Jaune! You still alive there? It's been a month since you've opened up!" called out Roman.**

**"In the changing room cleaning!" shouted Jaune.**

**Roman whistled as he entered, taking a peek at his front desk to see books and paper scattered. Grumbling about neatness, he helped Jaune organize some of his papers before his hand touched the mouse, opening up the desktop screen to reveal Coco's designs.**

**"Hey not bad," nodded Roman as he studied them, "Whoever drew these are definitely fashionable, like me."**

**"They should never meet," said Ozpin he could not image the damage that those two could cause if they got into an argument about fashion or worse what sort of clothes they would come up with. She did make him his outfit but she did go overboard on anything to do with clothes.**

**"Oh, that was one of my customers who did it," said Jaune as he entered the room, "Didn't get the chance to look at them."**

**"Whoever the person is, they got quite the eye," nodded Roman, "Though I think I can improve on it."**

They laughed at his ego.

**"Not like it matters," sighed Jaune, "It would cost extra Lien to buy another custom design uniform, Lien I can't afford to use."**

**Roman shrugged as Jaune walked off to take the used towels and fling them into the washer. He peeked around and quickly had the data sent to his own Scroll. It would be a nice gift for Jaune being able to open for a whole month. No, he wasn't going soft, or so he told himself.**

**Jaune found himself quite busy for the next few days as he had an influx of Faunus customers as well as a few students from the Academy, and even a full-time Huntsman. He had to admit, some customers were harder to massage than others, especially a few Faunus ones. Not because they were difficult patients, but because some of them had unique physiques that hindered him in some way. One of them had quills on his back that if Jaune wasn't careful, could stab him. The man had asked for a back massage, making it truly difficult for Jaune as he had no Aura to protect him. He opted for thick forearm guards to protect himself. Another one was a female Faunus with a prehensile tail tended to wrap around something while being massaged. Jaune had to stop it from wrapping around his neck every time he hit a sweet spot. The female, of course, apologized for the inconvenience and tipped heavily. Jaune mentally thought it wasn't worth it, as he saw his life flash several times.**

"Yikes," Said Jaune as he felt that. He was rubbing his neck at the feeling of the tail around his neck.

**Other times, he found they also had cute traits as well. A dog Faunus whimpered in comfort as Jaune pressed down on a point, and another one even started to purr.**

"Ahh, that is cute," mumbled Ruby woke up from the emotional rollercoaster ride she had been on.

**"Not sure why I suddenly got busy," yawned Jaune as he started to clean. He had actually skipped a day because he had been too tired, just washing the changing room and towels. Jaune had been lucky and wise to purchase another salon uniform as he completely sweated through some of them. He was just about to leave the shop to go buy some food when a mailman entered.**

**"Package for Mr. Arc!" said the mailman, carrying a rather large box.**

**"That'll be me," answered Jaune quickly, taking the package and signing the Scroll, "Wonder what's in this."**

**He opened it to see three new blue salon clothes exactly like the ones Coco designed, along with new towels with designs on them and some extra items for his massage parlor. On top was a little note to which Jaune quickly read. It had been a group gift from Junior, Melanie, Miltia, Roman, and Neo, all wishing him luck and congratulating him for making it through a month. Melanie and Miltia added a little note saying that they were wishing he'd be their personal masseur, and was looking forward to making another appointment.**

Jaune smiled a happy smile for his other self.

**Jaune had to stop a teardrop from leaking from his eyes as he lifted up the new salon clothes. It was exactly like Coco had designed, fashionable and yet still professional. When he turned it around, he smiled as Roman had made an add-on. On the back in an Arc with gold stitching was his shop's name.**

Cario stretched and got up. He went over to the adults as the kids got up to do bathroom breaks and stretch their legs. "Well, I have a great plan to ruin some people's lives," he said to the three adults

"Mmm, I'm listening," said Ozpin. Summer and Glynda were looking at him with curious looks.

"I can make a call to a certain auditor that we know. He is now classed as a Multi-dimensional Auditor. He can absolutely ruin someone's life with the right paperwork filled out, in triplicate. This time we fill out the paperwork for him to go after the council. You get your revenge Summer cause they will be in the worst Hell possible and suffering from indescribable pain. Ozpin can get more of a budget cause we know they are taking too much for themselves. Finally, we can make the life of a certain CEO living hell."

The three adults looked at him and then grinned a very lawful evil grin.

"If I play the cards right, I can get it so we don't have to do nearly all the much paperwork. I know someone who, as long as someone is getting trolled and he can watch, is willing to do the paperwork for it. Now while that sounds good it opens you guys to being trolled by him."

The three thought about it. Was it worth it and what sort of being would they get involved with? They looked at each other and nodded. Ozpin spoke up. "We agree"

Cario smiled and held open his device to his ear. They listened.

"Hey Zelretch I need some help and it will involve trolling people in the way that they can't do anything about. Mind doing some paperwork for me and some people to get an MDA here." He pauses and listens. "Yes, the one that is a different version of your grandson. Yes, he can bring his assistant. Excellent see you in a few."

Cario turned to the adults by the time he was done speaking he had the entire group's attention. He said to the group, "Good news is that we only have to do one piece each bad news is you are gonna get trolled for a long time." As finished three people appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello," Said a rich accented voice that everybody but Summer remembered. "My name is Lord Harrison Potter-Hellsing and this is my Assistant Percival Clearwater-Granger."

Harrison Potter looked like they remembered tallish, dark hair and green of eyes. The person next to him was taller than him wearing gold frames. He also had bright red hair, it was in a simple gelled style. The third person was even weirder the Potter. He had red eyes while uncommon it was rare to hear of someone having them. What thew of most people was the air around him was that of a prankster yet it had currents of power. The likes that had not felt before.

"Well let's get the revenge started, but paperwork first." said the man with red eyes. He waved his hand and large piles of paperwork appeared. The two piles of paperwork where equal sizes. The two Auditors put their briefcases on the paperwork and the case made a ding sound. They each had 3 pieces of papers.

They handed the paperwork to Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Summer. They quickly filled out the paperwork hand them back. They put the papers back into the cases and the piles of papers under each case disappeared.

"We'll have fun reading, we will be making several people unhappy for a long-time bye," Harrison said as he and Percy left a black portal open in front of them and they walked through.


End file.
